Spilled Blood:The Fall of a Dynasty
by Celestial Luna
Summary: The war has come. The seven years of hard battle are finally put to the test when Voldemort and his Death Eaters go up against Harry and the Order. Harry is killed,but not in vain..in sacrificing himself he is able to ensure that Voldemort will die in 1 y
1. Default Chapter

_Chapter one: Reunoin of Sorrows_

12 GRIMMAULD PLACE

"I...suppose..we tell Dumbledore whats happened?...",said Hermione on the verge of tears. She was sitting on a chair next to the kitchen table at the Orders HQ,apparating there with Ron,Ginny,Fred and McGonagell. Shock was all over her face as she quietly nodded in Hermiones direction.Her left hand over her chest, trying to slow down her rapid breathing,her other hand clutched as if for dear life on her wand. Ginny was silently holding back tears as her oldest brother in the room, Fred, hugged her in a tight embrace,obviously himself not even hiding his already streaming faceful of tears. "Ill do it myself..personally...Dumbledore should know everything...everything."She finished the last "everything" with a heavy heart, and before anyone else could blink,she was gone,disapparting to wherever Dumbledore and the rest of the Order was, wherever they were sent to fight,while the other half had gone to the Ministry. As soon as McGonagell had left, Hermione couldnt take it anymore she stood and flung her arms over her fiancees neck, and cried deeply and noisily into his chest. Ron groped his soon-to-be wife hard,and his tears came down as well,silently landing on top of Hermiones bushy brown hair.

"I can't believe it.., I just cant...you know its not over,even after all of this..this bloodshed and all of these _massacres_...and sacrifice on our part.." Ginny stopped talking as suddenly as she had started. She let go of Freds embrace and walked over to the fire,staring at it half-crazily, almost as if she wanted to be engulfed by it. Hermione noticed this,and let go of Ron reluctanlty. She strode over to Ginny,still crying salty tears and hugged her friend. Ginny didnt respond to the hug,didnt even continue crying as she stared madly into the fire. It illuminated her features as a young woman quite profoundly. " I know all the pain your going through, Ginny. I myself am feeling every ounce of it as well, so much has been lost to this damn war,so much time...so many lives...and friends." She stopped and then straightened herself. Ron and Fred came over,Fred sitting down on the chair Hermione had sat in minutes before, and buried his face in his hands. Ron came around his sister and gave her a tight embrace. Then suddenly with a loud pop, there was at least 7 people who had just apparated behind them. Tonks and Moody were in the back,of the group while Mundungus Fletcher,Madame Maxime,and Hagrid were to the right of them. McGonagell to the left of the wizard that she went looking for..Albus Dumbledore.in his famous half-moon spectacles his shocking blue eyes looking rather pale and hard as if he had just come back from a rather tiring journey.

"McGonagell has informed me of what has just occured. I have notified the right people and the bodies from both Order parties has just been brought to 12 Grimmauld Place."

Dumbledore said into the silence. Finally,after a few stony moments of silence,Ginny spoke up, "Where are the people from the Order you took to Hogwarts!" Indeed such a few number had returned,even though Dumbledore took so much. "Im afraid to say that there bodies are upstairs...with the others..that were left behind at the Ministry and at Hogwarts."said Dumbledore very sadly as he took out a powdered blue handkercheif and wiped his eyes. The cries from Ron,Hermione,Ginny,and Fred were deafening. "All of them Professor?" cried Hermione. Her big brown eyes tearing up so fast she looked like she had a waterfall built inside of her. "Surely not so many people..." She broke off.

"Im sorry to say but yes,so many people.." Cried McGonagell who had finally willed herself to speak. "Come we must...we must honor our members," She corrected herself." Our friends,our loved ones..come" She led all of them out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the last room,she pushed the door reluctantly and inside the room were many beds,one for each body..for each person.

Dumbledore went ahead of everybody inside the room and said in a booming voice, "We have sacrificed so much of our time and energy to help rid the world of the dark threats that were facing it. Particularly, an individual, a dark and evil individual, who has plagued not only our world but the Muggle world as well with terrible occurences. They have lost people...as we have lost people." At this Dumbledore strode over to the first bed,and grabbed ahold of the persons right hand and said"Remus Lupin,beloved friend and teacher to many, died tonight while at Hogwarts with me and the rest of the party by the hand of Peter Pettigrew." The gasps from Hermione and McGonagell were very audible."But, before Remus died he killed Peter,before he fell down to the ground,Remus my old friend I will miss you so." Dumbledore let go of his hand and walked over to the next bed,and grabbed ahold of the persons hand in this bed,it was another man,this one particulalry young and at the sight of him,Ron,Fred and Ginny cried profusley. "William Weasley,known to us as Bill, has died along with his wife and mother-to-be Fleur Delacour-Weasley.They were killed by the hands of Irving Bulstrode and her daughter Millicent Bulstrode. We have not caught them yet" As he said Fleurs name he walked around the bed and grabbed ahold of the female who rested soundly on that bed. "May the heavens bless them,as we will miss them." There were four remaining bodies left on the left side of the room,and Hermione noticed that these were the people that had died on the mission with Dumbledore to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore silently walked over to the next bed,in it lay a Black, handsome wizard."Kinsgley Shacklebolt died saving Nymphadora Tonkss life. A curse sent by Theodore Nott aimed at Tonks only missed as Kingsley got in the way of it."" We will miss your bravery Kingsley"Dumbledore was saying more to Kingsley than to the people in the room,"But most of all we shall miss you." Dumbledore stumbled almost woozily as if he were going to faint as he walked away from Kingsley Shacklebolts body and towards the next three beds,all containing 2 men and 1 woman with flaming red hair. "Arthur,Molly and Charlie Weasley died all at once as Antonin Dolohav and Macnair threw a _AVADA KEDRAVA_ curse their way." Dumbledore after saying this said rather weakly as tears overcame him,"May the heavens bless your souls into Elysium and may we always remeber you." Dumbledore looked more horrible and distraught then any of them had ever seen him,his face brimming with tears, and looking slightly mad.

McGonagell went over to him to support him,because he indeed looked as if he were about to collapse. He looked for the first time over at the bodies at the right side of the room,and his face brimmed with tears as he saw so many young people dead... Hermione let go of Ron of who she was desperetly holding onto for she was also about to fall. She stood and went to the right side of the room,and went to the first bed."Neville.."She said quietly at first then,realizing all eyes were on her said very loudly,"Neville was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange who was performing the Cruciatus Curse on him." She added in a low mumble,"...We tried to save him but we were too late..." She shook away the tears that were now aching to spill forth once again. She crossed slowly one by one to each bed. After Neville was Luna Lovegood who had died trying to save Neville.Next to Luna was George Weasley,dying trying to stop Voldemort from killing Ginny and Fred. He suceeded,but only to get the curse put on him,saving Fred and Ginnys life. After George was Angelina Johnson,Dean Thomas,and Seamus Finnigan all dying on their first Order of the Phoenix mission. All got hit with the _AVADA KEDAVRA _by none other than Draco Malfoy, newly appointed Death Eater.

Hermiones tears were no longer being held back. Her head was throbbing with pain and guilt as she neared the last bed. Suddenly,Ginny flew from the door towards the bed,embraced the body in her arms and cried non-stop. In her arms was the body of the boy who had led them to battle, the boy who on that very same day proposed to Ginny. The boy who defied Voldemort time and time again. The boy who knew he could not kill Voldemort then and there but had the power to do so if only he could blast the same curse that killed his parents in both their directions,weakening the Dark Lord and inevitably killing him after 1 year,on the very same day that the boy was born. The boy who lived,lived no more. He sacrificed himself knowing that Voldemort was connected to him and that Voldemort would not live longer than 1 year if Harry sacrificed himself. He did it. There was no returning from death. Harry,the hero,was gone...

Ginny and everyone cried silent and loud tears. Then most abruptly Dumbledore said,"Yes it is true..our hero is gone forever..but he sacrificed himself in order to destroy Voldemort,even if his demise wasnt tonight it will come soon." Dumbledore walked over to Ginny who didnt let go of her fiancees dead body. Dumbledore smiled a teary smile. He waved his wand in the air and out of nowhere came 12 water goblets with wine in each one. "Lets raise a glass to all of our friends and loved ones." Every one took a glass and drank to them.Then Dumbledore said,"Now a toast of honor to our friend,to the boy who lived..and still keeps on living in our hearts and minds...A toast to Harry Potter..."

MINISTRY OF MAGIC,DEPT.OF MYSTERIES

Down deep in one of the corriders inside the Dept. of Mysteries an epic battle had just taken place. Death Eaters bodies littered the floor,some of them dead but most of them unconscious as each one started stirring. Among them a platinum-sleeked blondes hand just shot forth out of a mountain of concrete and rubble.He pushed his body up from the rubbish,his cloak torn as much as his face. Blood gashes all over in thick masses over his body. His eyes a translucent silvery-gray as he lifted himself to his feet with the help of two of his fellow young Death Eaters,Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wheres..."Draco began,but in no need to finish his sentence for a group of already conscious Death Eaters had just brung into the corrider a black robe that clearly belonged to his lord and master. Silence and understanding went across the room. Their Lord was dead..and they were now going to get caught..and if lucky sent to Azkaban, but most likely their fate was death. Draco walked toward the robes. He picked up the delicate black fabric and let them fall through his fingers. "Potter.." He muttered loudly."Potter did this to you..." Then suddenly,as Draco let the last bit of fabric escape through his fingers, a small glowing orb with words written on it read:

**_Pureblood and Muggle-born blood shall be mixed. Destiny and_**

_**fate will join together enemies of status and blood. The joint-**_

_**blood that will be concieved from this union will be an heir.**_

_**The heir of pureblood and muggle-blood. The heir of a dark**_

_**kingdom and reign. All people will bow to it. The heir will take**_

_**over after the Lord dies after a year. A pureblood vessel is needed:**_

_**A muggle-born vessel is needed. The heir must be produced before**_

_**the Dark Lord falls. Then, only then can the Dark Lords power truly**_

_**survive,in his joint-blood heir.In his joint blood child...**_

As soon as Draco finished reading the Prophecy out loud, a cloud of darkness,vapor and dust took shape from the robe it was now settling into. A body appeared in the robe at once and stood up abruptly. Voldemort was back. He threw his hand out at Dracos wrist."Malfoy..my faithful follower.." Voldemort said, with a sadistic smile on his face. He stood himself up and Malfoy,while he was grabbing firmly onto his wrist. The wrist in which was supporting the hand the Prophecy was in. "Yes master?" Draco quivered,frightened at what just happened. "Do you know what that Prophecy means..." Lord Voldemort said. "Yes.." Said Draco half-truthfully. He understood some of it but most was a complete blank. "Yesssssss."Voldemort said snakily adding emphasis to the ss. "Yes..I know you lie...but you will do." Voldemort said appraisingly.

"What will I do?" said Draco his eyes bulging from the pain of how Voldemort was holding onto his hand. Draco could see traces of red,as if from an indian burn,through Voldemorts fingers. "You...will fufill the destiny on which you put on this earth...you will be my vessel,a most honored and high position..but with risks are you willing to take those risks...for me?" Voldemort questioned half-sneerily,half-mockingly sweet. "Anything for you milord...Anything." Draco said. He liked the fact he would be given a high position among the rest of the Death Eaters..Its where he thought at least he always deserved...!

"GOOOOD." Voldemort said loudly,for all the Death Eaters were listening just as intently.."Now to get a mudblood..a filthy mudblood...COME we will think further at the Malfoy Mansion...COME." Voldemort said booming. And then with a flash all of the Death Eaters(except the dead ones of course) were gone. Off to think where and how they could get a muggle-born girl who was their enemy and could aid in helping the Dark Lord plans..even if she didnt want too...


	2. Defenseless Yet Aware

Chapter 2 :Defenseless yet Aware

MALFOY MANOR

A cold draft echoed throughout the manor. A stony silence echoing throughout the halls. The house was very much indeed elegant and aristocratic in every way. One would never expect that dark and mysterious things were being discussed at this very moment inside one of the rooms. The house would have been considered almost welcoming if it hadntt been widely known that this is where one of the most sickest of things were living, right now talking with his followers on what to do to ensure that their Lords plan was brought into action...

"Now,Now my loyal followers, come and rest for it has been a woeful night.", the voice of Lord Voldemort beckoned to his Death Eaters. Voldemort raised his wand to the fireplace and a fire was made instantly. He beckoned his Death Eaters to come forward towards the fire, but they wouldnt move. Something was wrong with their master. Why was he acting so kind? He hardly ever showed warmth and this much enthusiasm, even when he was happy and things had gone his way. His eyes gleamed maliciously with a reddish glow while his mouth stretched into a sadistic smile. "No? Fine well get right into business then" He stopped smiling at once and glared evily, it seemed, while he eyed each one, that he was looking into their souls. Voldemort settled himself into an armchair that was right in front of the fireplace,but looking away from it, so it seemed that the fires flames were silhouetting him. "I suppose you want to know exactly what I intend to do, now that I only have a year to live?" said Voldemort. All his Death Eaters at once started bowing and screaming different ranges of protests to this statement.

"No Sir, you will never die, The Dark Lord is above death."

"The Dark Lord will never leave us, never."

"Please Lord, you must not give up hope,there must be a countercurse or potion that will take away this damnation that Potter will make us suffer once you have left us."

"ENOUGH! Stop your moaning! Yes, I know some of you will actually be saddened once the curse has taken effect and I am no longer here, while many of you, will actually quite frankly wont care, and pretend that you were under the Imperius Curse and deny ever following me like you did so many years ago." Voldemorts eyes scanned the room, a few Death Eaters exchanged nervous glances or shuffled under their cloaks. Voldemort smiled again.

"But I know something that few do, and I have something that few even knew existed." Voldemort said with the biggest smile on his evil snake-like face that the Death Eaters had ever seen before. "Draco come here, my child..." Draco walked forward. His eyes only glancing around once at the Death Eaters who were all looking at him, and of course looking at the prophecy that Draco was holding in his hand. Even Lucious Malfoy, was showing more interest in the small silver orb in Dracos hand then in his own son. Draco stepped before his master, his handsome features slightly showing amidst the eerie orange glow of the room. "Draco...I will now explain to you and your fellows what exactly that prophecy entails." Voldemort said his hands closed together tightly in the shape of a fist on his lap. All the Death Eaters perked up their ears, they didnt want to miss this.

"Now Draco" Voldemort began very smoothly and calmly "That prophecy says that yes I shall die, but there will be a successor." He finished these last words very carefully. All the Death Eaters faces showing great interest. Was Voldemort going to name his successor, would among them be the new Dark Leader? Voldemort sensed that they must have been thinking this because next he said,"My successor must be born," Voldemort sneered at the dissappointed faces of the Death Eaters, He continued," This child will be like none other, it shall be powerful and it shall gain every single power that I have. The conception of this child is crucial though, or else I would not have an heir to my throne." Draco was sweating feverently, he was wondering what Voldemort meant back in the Dept. of Mysteries about him being his chosen vessel, he was wondering if this child had anything to do about it...

"As you know, I cannot make a child because I am not human enough, but ahh, you see the prophecy tells us everything, even about the parents of my prohetic child, because you see I must inhabit temporarily, the body of a male vessel during the night of conception, or else my powers will not be transferred." Voldemort said quite smoothly with a smirk on his face. Voldemort now looked directly at Draco, the Death Eaters surrounding them suddenly understood, as well did Draco. "I am deeply honored that the Dark Lord would pick me to be his vessel" He said this as he bowed as low as his back would allow him to lean over. Draco wasnt lying, he loved the fact that his position had dramatically changed to one of the highest and exalted. Voldemort nodded his head toward him in agreement. Then a woman Death Eaters voice,clearly,shrilly and slightly unwelcomed due to the cold silence in the room, said," And the woman, My Lord? There must be a woman, for their can be no baby, no heir for you O greatness if you do not pick a female vessel" Pansy Parkinsons voice rang with eagerness. Clearly she wanted to be chosen for that job.

Voldemort sneered evilly at her,"Dont miss anything do you, Parkinson, well as a matter of fact the prophecy also clearly states who or shall I say what the woman is." He stood up and walked past Draco and towards his Death Eaters who bowed automatically. He surveyed each and everyone of the them while saying, in a clearly highly amused voice," How ironic that the very thing we have worked so hard to destroy, must aid us in the neccessary device we need to ensure power over the wizarding world."

He stopped walking and looked around the room. "We must use a mudblood witch to be the mother of my heir", he said almost whispering. All the Death Eaters almost tripped over their cloaks. They didnt even bother to keep their voices down in front of their lord,when they started yelling screams of protest. Voldemort silenced them with a horrible evil look, and threatened them to be quiet if they didnt want to suffer the same way that many of their victims had suffered that night. "I understand your anger, but it makes no difference, my heir was prophesized and I will make sure no harm shall come to the mother, while I am still alive." He thundered. Draco finally stood from where he was kneeling a moment before and said rather hastily," Where exactly will we find a mudblood who will be willing to give birth to the most darkest and most powerful of wizards since the beginning of magic, especially since it is common knowledge that we not only torture and kill mudbloods," He said this with a slight snicker in his voice,"But we also kill off half-bloods and muggles for fun." The room was silent as Voldemort glided over to Draco. "I never said the filthy little mudblood wench would be _willing_ I only said that it had to be a mudblood, nothing more." He finished this sentence with pure venom in his voice and a mad smile smothered on his pasty, skeletal face. "Are you still willing to help, even if you must touch a mudblood, even for a night?" He questioned him. Draco simply bowed and answered, "I will serve you till my dying day, if that means I must sleep with a mudblood so be it, I shall do it only because it is what is needed for my Lord." He looked up at the cold, pale unmerciful face of his Lord.

Voldemort simply glared down at him then turned toward Lucious. "Well Malfoy? What do you feel? Tell me, how do you feel knowing that your only son and child must touch such an impure creature?" Lucious simply bowed like his son and said, "I am pleased that my son has been hand-chosen by my lord and that my grandchild will be one of the most powerful and most repsected wizards of all time, it pleases me that Voldemort has picked my noble family for his work." Voldemort nodded at him most reluctantly and spoke again to his subjects,"Now to find a powerful mudblood witch, because I shall not settle for average sorcery skills not when the matter of my heirs powers are involved" He glided around the room through his subjects peering down upon him, "Any suggestions?" He said laughing evily. Then a voice spoke out.

"I do, I know the perfect little miss-know-it-all mudblood you can use." Voldemort walked curiously over to the young Death Eater, the Death Eater whispered something only Voldemort could hear. "Shes perfect, just who I had in mind as well, we begin the attack NOW..."

12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, OUTSIDE IN FRONT

Hermione and Ron were outside in the cold breeze, Dumbledores words ringing clearly through their ears. After they had toasted to their hero and friend Dumbledore had broken a very odd silence with startling news that effected the entire outcome of wizarding kind as well as the muggle-kind. He told them that before he left Hogwarts he had information that another prophecy was made regarding Voldemort. It said that Voldemort would have a heir, not just any heir, an heir that would be concieved from both a muggle-born and pure-blood parentage. This news startled everyone, but not as much as the next piece of information did. It said that Voldemort would pick the both two parents. It was dreadful. Now, not only was the world in danger now every single muggle-born...

Hermione held on tightly to Ron as the breeze picked up and a cold wind swept through her curls.

"I cant believe it, first our friends, and now this."Ron spoke bravely into the night. "Yes I know what you mean."Hermione said holding back freshly-arrived tears. She placed her head into his chest and breathed in his smell. "I feel strange, Ron, as if somethings going to happen and Ill never see you again" She said faintly with her eyes closed. For some reason, she wanted to remember this moment forever because she felt as if something bad was going to happen...

"Rubbish, Hermione dont talk nonsense. I know that you are muggle-born and yes your in probably the most danger because Voldemort knows you personally." Ron said trying to console his fiancee. "But always remember that no matter what happens I will always love you." Hermione finally looked up from Rons chest and looked into his own shocking blue eyes that could even rival Harrys green ones. "And no matter what I will always love you." She said with utter love in both her eyes and voice. They both leaned forward for one of the most passionate kisses they ever experienced. Possibly, because their self-consciouses knew that that would be their last kiss.

With a boom like the sound of a cannonball hitting its target, about 60 people apparated in front of the house. Hermione and Ron stood there stunned at what just happened before their eyes before they had time to react, but to late, with one sweeping motion with his wand one death eater was able to seperate Hermione from her first love for the rest of her life. Hermione tried to get her wand out to retaliate but wasnt fast enough as the spell hit Ron causing him to hit the floor. Hermiones wails and screams shook the whole neighborhood,causing some of the order to come hurrying outside. It was to no avail, with one curse Ron was lying dead on the stone-cold pavement with Hermione by his side. Some of the Order started doing battle with some of the Death Eaters. Draco although had other plans. In one swift run he was able to knock out Hermione, pick her up, and apparate as fast as he and his fellow Death Eaters had done just a few moments before. The last thing Hermione remembered seeing was Rons cold blue eyes looking up at her from the sidewalk.


	3. No Longer Beating Inside

Chapter 3: No Longer Beating Inside

MALFOY MANOR: 1 WEEK LATER

"Huh..."Was all that Hermione could muster to say. She opened her eyes, to an at first blurry vision and moved her head around and realized that she was lying in a pool of dark-green, dirty, mucky water that was on the floor.The water gave off a strong stench of something rancid, that it almost made Hermione vomit. Her entire body was soaking in the puddle of filth. Her hair, in particular was drenched in it. She tried moving away from it, but realized that her hands and legs wore very heavy metal bolts that were attached to the floor. Her hands, which were bolted quite uncomfortably over her head, she felt were dirty and she also felt something hard was caked on her fingers. Her legs were sore, and her ankles,she could feel were dripping with blood. She was still dressed in her clothes that she had on before, a pair of jeans with a white tank-top shirt with a sweater that was zipped up to the top, but that was no longer the case. In fact, she didnt even have her sweater on, nor her shoes or socks. Hermione continued to inspect her body more and realized that the only reason she could hardly speak was because she was gagged, with a very scratchy cloth that itched her tongue and cut into her lips and the sides of her mouth. Hermione closed her eyes in agony and began to cry silent tears. Her memory flooding back to her with every tear, that escaped her eyes.

As her memories became more clearer, her tears and wails became stronger. It wasnt until she heard loud footsteps approaching that she stopped screaming. The door of the cellar opened almost suddenly, flooding the room in a eerie orange light into the dark room. Hermiones eyes were not accustomed to the light, so she looked away as the outline of the person came nearer. She felt the person standing right above her, but didnt look. Partially because of the light that hurt her eyes so, partially because she didnt want to see the person she thought it might be.

The person squatted down, avoiding the puddle of muck that Hermione was laying in. "Mudblood..." The voice said, evilly whispering, into Hermiones right ear. She didnt need to turn her head around to confirm who the voice was. Draco Malfoy looked back at the door, and motioned with his head to Crabbe and Goyle to shut it closed. Even after the door was closed, Hermione still didnt turn around, as hot tears wanted to pour down her face. _'No'_, she thought to herself, '_No, I wont give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry...No, I must stay strong'_. Before Draco could turn Hermiones head around, she flung it herself around very rapidly, that even surprised Draco for a minute. He regained himself instantly, and met with Hermiones brown eyes, that were noticeably red and puffy from crying. Draco, looked at her big eyes and frowned slightly at himself. He couldnt explain it, but he liked looking into them. It made him feel warm and secure. Hermione on the other hand, was looking at Draco with a look of clear, undisguised hate and revulsion.

She looked into his cold silvery-gray eyes, with one intent and one intent only. As soon as the opportunity came, she would kill him. As she looked into his eyes, she had a sudden urge to tear into his flesh, and break him apart piece by piece. She wanted to inflict as much pain on him, as he had done to her. They held their gaze for minutes, each with their own purpose, until finally Draco looked away and stood up. Hermione however, never took her eyes off of him. She expected that he wanted something from her, and that was the reason of his intentions in the first place. But she had already decided, that she wouldnt give in, not without a fight.

"Well Mudblood, how cruel is life."Draco said sneering into the darkness. Hermione just stared at him,wanting with every fiber of her being to curse him until his platinum-blonde hair was blown off his scalp. Draco continued by saying, " Do you realize the predicament that you are in?" Draco, leaned down again, this time directly above Hermiones head, inches away from her mouth. "Tsk, tsk...well have to do something about this gag, or else well never have a decent conversation." He held his wand up,centimeters from the gag in her mouth and said,_"Diffindo"_. As soon as the piece of cloth, broke into two parts, and landed with a delicate _glop_ onto the wet puddle, Hermione seized the opportunity and spit into Dracos face. Draco stood back up, abruptly shouting, while wiping his face with a handkerchief in one of the pockets inside his robe. "YOU BITCH", he said loudly. Hermione felt a weak smile creep up on her face. Draco strided over to her, and pulled her hair off the floor with a very painful tug. Hermione yepled in pain."You mudblood whore! Im going to rip out every single strand of hair off your head,until every vein in your scalp bleeds.!", Draco threatened. He was loosing his patience and fast, he was loosing it so quickly that he forgot why he was sent here in the first place.

Slowly, realizing her purpose as well as the reason as to why he was sent into the cellar in the first place, he let go of her. He quickly pointed his wand to bolts that were holding her securely to the floor. With a metallic clunk, Hermione was freed. Her first instinct was to jump at his throat, but as she was about to get up, a sharp pain flowed through her body,especially her wrists and ankles."H..h.o...wwaw." was all she could say as she pulled her legs together closer to her body in a ball positin and fell limply to her left side. She brought her hands down in front of her eyes. As she caressed them within eyesight, she realized that the substance that she was feeling earlier that she felt was 'caked' onto her hands, was really dried blood. She tried speaking again, but this time nothing but an audible gasp escaped her lips that sounded like she was searching for breath. Finally, after a few minutes of Hermione trying to fix her throat so she could talk, she said, "How long have I been unconscious?" The way in which Hermione said this wasnt harsh or hoarse at all, but in almost a breathless way, as if even uttering a simple word was too painful to do.

Draco looked at her, with a gaze that was borderline shock and amazement."So you know that you were unconscious?" He asked, his voice slightly amused.

"Yes..how could I not? Especially, when it was you, who did it to me." This time, Hermione said this with a evil tone that didnt accomodate well with her angelic features. Draco sneered at her. "Well well, Mudblood, clever until the end arent you? You were out cold for a week. Nevertheless, we didnt worry, we still had fun with you". Hermione felt a pang of fear inside the pit of her stomach, but buried it away quickly to say,"And speaking of endings, when exactly will mine be?" her voice quivering more than she wanted it to. At this, Draco laughed rather rudely and said, "What a coincidence, that brings me to why I am here." He strode over to Hermione and hoistened her. Hermione was trembling all over, as she felt her arms and legs weaken. Draco was holding tightly onto her bare dirty arm, and Hermione was dripping with green water from head to toe. Draco could feel Hermione shaking under his grip and Hermione knew this. She tried to stop, and control her nerves but couldnt and it showed.

Draco laughed at her fear and said, rather malisciously, "The Dark Lord wants to see you...Now". With a swift tug he pulled her out of the cellar, as the door creaked open from the outside by Goyle. Hermione was suddenly engulfed by light. It burned her eyes to see such brightness so much that she fell spectacurlary into Draco, who caught her immediatley. She was only in his arms for a few seconds, until she realized what was going on and she pulled away abruptly. She was going to run, and make a break for it, until she felt a sharp blow hit her in the head. She was on the floor, with her eyes closed, and saw white lights popping under eyelids,as she heard rapturous laughing surrounding her. She opened her eyes, rather painfully, and put both of her hands to her head to try and stop the pain. As she tried to stand up, a pale hand came in contact with her collarbone and pushed her back down. Almost at once, Hermione felt a something enclose around her neck, and a heavy weight being added to her shoulders. Draco, with a huge evil smile on his face, lifted her up and said, "For precaution of course..so you dont try and scamper off." Hermione looked down, as her eyes became accustomed to the light, and realized that a huge metal collar, the same kind that was binding her to the floor just minutes ago, was now choking loosely at her throat. A chain leading from it, making it look like a dog leash, was in none other than Dracos pale warm hands. He smiled viciously at her, and said almost as vicious,"Follow me, doggy." Crabbe and Goyle couldnt supress their laughter as they walked down a stone corrider with torches lighting their path, Draco in front, Hermione in the middle, and Crabbe and Goyle bringing up the rear. They would turn occasionally sometimes, and at these times, Draco would tug rather hard around Hermiones collar, making deep red rings around her throat. Twice Hermione was in danger of falling but she never gave him the satisfaction of seeing her fall. Instead, she held her head high and marched onward.

Finally, they stopped in front of a staircase and as they walked down the wide stairs, Hermione noticed her three captors stiffen, almost in fear, as to what to come in the door that was visible in front of them. As they reached the landing, and were inches from the door, Hermione noticed a man in a dark cloak, like the ones, Crabbe,Goyle and Draco had on, but his hood was up. "You may enter." The Death Eater said, and Hermione could make out an outline of a male who was smirking almost seductively at her. They entered the room, and Hermione felt her heart swimming upward towards her throat. It was a vast chamber surrounded with wall to wall black, except the center of the circle which was bathed in clear, translucent light. All the Death Eaters, and what Hermione could tell was more than what the Order ever thought there was, were in the outside of the stream of light. As soon as Draco,his cronies and Hermione walked in, all talk that was going on was silenced. All eyes were on her. But Hermione didnt give a damn what the other Death Eaters were doing, she was more preoccupied, in looking for their leader, and to Hermiones astonishment he was nowhere to be seen...

Draco gave a sudden painful tug at the end of her collar, making Hermione stumble slightly clumsily into the center stage of the crowd, into the light. The only other person in the light was Draco, who threw her rather hard to the floor with a sudden jerk of the chain. Everybody laughed. "Is that anyway to treat our guest?" A cold voice echoed through the room, even though it was said in a whisper. Every Death Eater stopped, and bowed including Draco. Hermione, who was already sprawled out on the floor in front of Draco, couldnt help but gulp audibly as the most evil and fearsome creature, that she had helped for seven years get rid of, glided rather smoothly toward her. As he stepped right in front of Hermione, she could see the hem of his robes. All the Death Eaters stood up and resumed their normal standing position. Voldemort stared evilly and gave Hermione a grin that made her stomach do flip-flops and made Hermione seriously consider fainting.

"My dear child..."Voldemort said, loudly and some of the Death Eaters laughed. "My dear, dear child..Do you have any idea why you are here?" Hermione,whose body was still laying on the floor, but whose head was up, because of Draco who had stood making her head follow suit, was surprised at Voldemorts question. In truth, she never even considered the possibility, that the reason that Voldemort did not have her murdered before now, never struck her mind. In fact, she found it rather odd, that he didnt do away with her back at HQ and had sent Malfoy to kidnap her...

Voldemort was staring at her, with a evil grin on his face, clearly enjoying Hermiones look of confusion. Hermione, determined not to give up, racked through her brain for all the possibilities. Perhaps, for bait, but since Harry was already dead, than he wouldnt need Hermione unless he wanted all of the Order dead. But since he apparently knew where the coordinates of HQ, than he wouldnt need bait. Maybe he needed her for something else, something that only she could do or fufill...

As soon as Hermione thought of the word 'fufill' Dumbledores words raced across her brain. A look of dread was noticeable on her face, because Voldemort said,"Ah, I guess you have figured out your purpose, Mudblood." Voldemort grinned again, and the Death Eaters laughed. "You know, I cant wait until my son is born, to especially know that he will have not only my powers, but the brain of a highly powerful and intelligent witch, even if she is nothing but a filthy piece-of-trash mudblood." He said this last line, dripping with venom. All the Death Eaters laughed high and piercing laughs.

Hermione wasnt paying attention to the Death Eaters high enjoyment on her expense, she was more preoccupied with trying to register what Voldemort just said.

'_A son...no...Im the muggleborn...Im the muggleborn who must give birth to Voldemorts heir,' _was all Hermione could think. Her body all of a sudden became colder and her face paler. "NO!" Hermione screamed suddenly, shaking the entire room, and knocking the Death Eaters laughter out of there. There was a harsh silence that followed, as no one dared to move. Hermione continued, unshaken,"I WILL NEVER GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR BASTARD! I WILL NEVER GIVE BIRTH TO THE WIZARD THAT MUST SUCCEED YOU, AND BRING MORE CHAOS TO OUR WORLD, NEVER DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" No one said a word, as all eyes were on Voldemort.

With one swift move of his wand he uttered the words, "_Crucio"_ and Hermione felt herself in the most immense pain ever imaginable. After the pain had stopped, she found herself,at Voldemorts feet with Draco above her, staring down horrorstruck at her. Everyone in the room was laughing again. Voldemort kneeled down to Hermiones level and everyone stopped. Apparently, no one was used to their lord bending down, to his captives. He placed a bony finger to her face, and she winced at his touch. "You are in no position, to dictate whether or not you shall do something." He said rather coldly."Besides, I know of your purity." He said this last line rather seriously, as if that was the most important thing of all.

Hermione was not sure what he meant by 'purity' until it her. _Voldemort knew of her being a virgin._ Hermione all of a sudden remembered, fighting all the urges that she and Ron had while they were dating and engaged so that they could both experience that tumultous and sensual experience together on their wedding night.

Two hot tears,began to drip down her face. Ron was gone and she knew that they would never embark on that wonderful night together..ever. A sudden hot new rage boiled inside of her as she looked up at Voldemort who was still staring face to face with her. An idea suddenly fluttered her mind. "Im not pure." she whispered. She could feel Draco slightly loosen the chain and Voldemort was now looking directly into her eyes. "What do you mean?" A voice amidst the audience of Death Eaters said, and Hermione recognized immediatley who it was. None other than Lucious Malfoy, now stepped into the center of the room, his robe bathed in light now, as he took off his hood revealing the trademark Malfoy features.

"I mean," began Hermione who was nerved by Voldemort looking directly into her eyes, that she now looked down at the floor,"that I am not a virgin." There was a lot of murmuring following this,until Lucious spoke directly to his Lord saying,"Sire, you know perfectly well that the prophecy cannot be completed unless the muggleborn is _chaste_." Lucious Malfoy said this rather delicately as to not offend his master, but to also show his deep and angry sentiments. Hermione all of a sudden felt a long bony finger,press under her chin turing her gaze upward. She locked onto Voldemorts cold, red,snake-like eyes for what seemed like hours. Everyone was silent. Finally, Voldemort said,"She lies...she is pure, she is a virgin and she will give birth to my heir." He said this in a tone that clearly settled the matter, and Hermione could feel tears starting to accumulate in her eye ducts. She lost her only hope. Voldemort stood up and for the first time gazed toward Draco.

"You have accepted the duties, as male vessel, and Ill ask you again, now in front of your..._counterpart_ in this arrangement, Do you accept all responsibilities that comes with this honor?"Voldemort directed seriously yet grinned towards Hermione when he said counterpart. Hermione winced and closed her eyes.'_How can this be happeneing? Please, let him say no, let him say no!"_But to Hermiones utter dissapointment and dreadful reality, Malfoy instead answered,rather automatically,"Yes, My lord I accept with full recognition in what my part entails, and of the certain _inconviences_ that may cross my path, but nevertheless I will not stir, I accept with great honor,my position as your _pureblood vessel_." These words stung at Hermiones heart, which was lodged somwhere between her throat and stomach, rather hard. It stung in her ears, and made her eyes burn with tears, that were just aching to flow.

Voldemort nodded acknowledly."Take her to a more _suitable_ location, and please get her washed, even the usual stench of mudblood isnt this overbearing."He said rather venomously. Just as Draco was about to tug Hermione to signal her to get up, a sudden outbreak hushed up all plans to move out of the chamber. The Death Eater that Hermione saw guarding the door when she first walked in, threw himself onto the floor in front of Voldemort and inches away from Hermione. His hood, was blown back as he did this, and Hermione noticed him to be Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin boy at Hogwarts that was in her and Dracos year. He was one of Dracos comrades and allies.

"My Lord, please I beg of you let me do the honor of being your chosen vessel. I am as pure as any Malfoy and I am willing to be with the Mudblood, unlike Malfoy, who considers this a chore, that you ordered him to do," Blaise said, pleadingly. For a moment, Hermione and Blaises eyes met and Hermione suddenly saw, that Blaise actually cared for her. Voldemort,on the other hand was looking at Zabini with such a pure, loathesome look that Hermione feared for his life,even if he was her enemy. "Leave, everyone, Zabini and I have a matter to discuss" Almost at once there was a swish of cloaks and the Death Eaters were gone apparating to wherever their desination was. Draco tugged on Hermiones collar and made her stand up rather reluctantly, as she wanted to see what would happen to the man she suddenly realized actually cared what happens to her.

Draco, lead by Lucious Malfoy, climbed up the stairs and walked staright ahead, Hermione after him, slightly wincing now and then by the sharp tup from Draco. They reached a door, and stepped onto a handsomely-polished floor, and Hermione found herself in the most beautiful hallway ever imaginable. Lucious turned sharpy to the left, while Draco lead Hermione to the right. Hermione didnt know why but she sensed that Draco was slightly mad at what just happened with Zabini, and if she didnt know any better, she would have thought that Draco didnt like the idea of Zabini wanting _his _noble job at being the man who would impregante Hermione with Voldemorts heir.Hermione quickly knocked that idea out of her head as they reached a door, and Draco lead Hermione inside.

"This is your room." Draco said rather lazily. Hermione stood in awe at the beautiful work that was put into her room. In the middle of the room, was a bed with green covers and right behind that to the left side were a pair of double-doors furnished with green covers, that undoubtly lead to a balcony. In fact, everything from her 2 couches and 1 armchair, to the carpet on the floor either had some green or black intricated into or on them, or had the Malfoy crest on it. Even her own doors, to enter her step-in wardrobe wore the chiseled into Malfoy seal.

"The reason why it is in green and black is because those are my familys colors." Draco said rather unenthusiastlcly.

"You state the obvious."Hermione said rolling her eyes. Her anger was back with a full-fledge force and she wasnt going to remain quiet anymore. "Well, are you blind? Are you going to unshackle me or not?" Hermione, said hands on her hips. Draco glared at her, smirked at the way she was standing then walked over to her, and to Hermiones astonishment, he gently took the collar of, and rubbed the skin that was now bruised red from him tugging her, and nearly choking her.

Hermione stood there,flabbergasted at what he was doing until she came to her senses and slapped him hard across the face saying,"You are never, EVER, going to touch me again, do you hear?" Draco, rubbed the spot where she just him, and with a great lunge and a look of anger and excitement across his face, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her so hard she collided with the bed. He then threw her rather savagely,onto the bed. Draco lay on top of her, pinning her. Malfoy, grabbed ahold of her arms, and pinned them with his own. They stared face to face like that, for some time. Hermione, didnt know what was going on. She wanted to tear him apart, but apparently, all he wanted was...well...to put it simply..._her._

Suddenly, Hermione remembered Ron, and the tears that were aching to spill forth in the chamber, came now. Draco, was amazed at this sudden change of emotion, that he was so shocked, that he abruptly, got off of her, and slid off the bed. He was just about to exit the room, when"Why me...why out of all the young muggleborn witches out there, did Voldemort pick me?" Her tears were streaming off of her face and onto the bed, where she still lay flat,in riverfuls.

"Voldemort wasnt the only person that picked you, to be the muggleborn vessel." This shocked Hermione. It was the first time Draco ever called her muggleborn, or even acknowledged her as such. He always called her 'Mudblood'.She pulled herself up, still sitting on the bed.

"Who was it then...Zabini?" Hermione asked honestly. In truth, she did think that Zabini must have recomended her, since back in the chamber he was so keen to be her counterpart. Draco whirled around very fast in an angry whirl and answered rather harshly,"NO, sorry to disappoint your fantasy on that!" He sneered at her, and was at the threshold, when Hermione asked,somewhat reluctantly,dreading the answer,"Who then?"

Draco, didnt look back her as he said,"Me",very softly.Then Draco turned around and said in a gentle voice that was not his nature,"Do you miss him?" Hermione knew that he was referring to Ron and she said, through sobs of tears,"Without him, I feel like my heart is no longer beating inside." "I see",Draco said in a very hard voice, and with that he walked out and magicked the door shut, and said through it,"Youll meet my mother in the morning. The House-elf will be along shortly to keep an eye on you and help you administer the bath." Hermione heard him walk swiftly away from the room. She leaned back, and grabbed a pillow and started crying hard, wishing that Harry was alive,that he was back at HQ organizing a rescue mission for her, and that Ron was there beside her, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright.


	4. A Single Teardrop

Chapter 4: A Single Teardrop

A FEW HOURS LATER

Hermione felt like she was soaking in the swimming-pool sized bathtub for what felt like hours,and by the way her fingers were wrinkly she figured she was probably correct. Mofty, the house-elf that arrived shortly after Draco left earlier in the evening, was standing idly by. She was shifting slightly every few minutes, but didnt dare move more than that. She had a towel in her hand and was staring around the room, very anxious. This disturbed Hermione slightly. She didnt like the idea of Mofty always jumping up excitedly when Hermione needed something, like the shampoo bottle that she couldnt reach. But she knew why Mofty was there. She sighed, and made Mofty jump up suddenly."Missus needs somethin?" Mofty questioned with a slight enthusiastic tone in her voice. "No, thank you anyways...You know you could leave if you want" Hermione tried to hide the hope in her voice as she said this. ' Maybe with her gone I could plan an escape.' But it was to no avail, no matter how hard she tried."Oooh no, missus, Master would give Mofty a sore beating if Mofty leave. No, Mofty must stay with missus." Hermione sighed again, and slipped under the water knowing that no matter how much she tried persuading the elf, she would not dare budge. Under the water, Hermione felt calm and relaxed. With her eyes closed, she ran her fingers through her hair, and with glee noticed that all the muck that was embedded inside her golden curls, was completely gone. Suddenly, she felt another pair of fingers in her hair, and with a huge yank, Hermione felt her entire body being lifted from underwater, and pain was now circulating all over head.

Hermione, whose hands were still clutching her hair, slowly opened her eyes and noticed the towel that Mofty was holding just seconds before was laying forgotten on the floor. Mofty was by the bathroom door, her hands over eyes, and Hermione could hear her muttering something along the lines of,"Master mad at Mofty, Mofty bad,bad,bad...Mofty deserves whatever Master does, Mofty bad,bad,bad." Hermione,let go of her head and moved her fingers across the cold fingers that were still clenched onto her hair. As soon as the figure felt Hermiones fingers meet their owns, the person let go with a very sudden jerk that made Hermione whirl around. She met into the cold-grey eyes of.."Lucious." Hermione said nervously.But Lucious Malfoy wasnt looking into Hermiones eyes. The shock from Lucious standing in front of her,made her forget that she was completely nude, and Lucious was getting a full eyeful of her body. Hermione covered her indecentcies, with her arms and hands and dipped her body so far into the water, that only her mouth and above were visible.Her face turned a nasty shade of red.

Lucious Malfoy smirked and his trademark Malfoy features were glistening in the golden light of the bathroom.He was no longer in his death eater wardrobe, but in another pair of black robes with brilliant green embroidery.Lucious gave a Hermione a grin that made Hermione sick to her stomach. Finally, he spoke with pure uncensored venom dripping from every word."What a beautiful body. Perfect curves, shaped as if carved by the hand of Merlin himself. Shame it twas wasted on such a feculent creature, as you Mudblood."Hermione blushed, if it was possible, an ever deeper shade of red. Her head looked like a bobbing tomato on the water.

"Pervert."was all that Hermione could muster to say. She wanted to say more. Call him a thousand insults and more, but she held her tongue. She felt strange around Lucious. She didnt know why she let him intimidate her,especially now, since she never was scared of him when knowing him when she was just starting out in Hogwarts.

Malfoy sneered heavily and strode over to the door,stopped at Mofty and picked her up off the floor by the ruff of her potato sack, she was wearing. "Why was she in here so long? Surely she must have finished by now." He was speaking in a very commanding tone. Mofty looked like she was going to melt. Hermione, gathering up as much courage as she could muster, walked out of the tub and quickly pulled a towel over her body as Luciouss head swiveled spuriously in her direction. Hermione walked over to them and looked Lucious straight in the eyes. "Leave her alone! It was my descision to stay in here for all these hours. If you must pick on someone, at least pick on someone who can at least fight back." Lucious let go of Mofty at once.Hermione knew she had touched a nerve. Almost at once, Hermiones collarbone was seized by Luciouss hand and she was thrown backward out of the bathroom door, with such force, that her body didnt stop until it had hit the right side of her bed. She fell to the floor, one hand over the now obviously bruised collarbone, and the other clutching her towel, determined not to let it slip and let Lucious see her bare again.

Lucious strode very angrily at her. He was almost snarling as he pulled Hermione to a standing position. "Listen to me Mudblood, youre lucky that my master has his uses for you, or else you would have been dead a long time ago." Hermione burst into new tears abruptly. "SO, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE? DONT YOU UNDERSTAND? I WANT TO DIE! I HAVE NO ONE ELSE IN THIS LIFE, YOU AND YOUR SON MADE SURE OF THAT. I HATE YOU,I HATE MALFOY AND I HATE YOUR MASTER."Hermione bursted out so much fiery fury that was being held up inside of her. Lucious,not moving an inch as Hermione was speaking or rather shouting at him, simply said,"Mofty, clothe this young lady, feed her the dinner that was prepared and make sure she goes to bed." He let go of her arm, and strode over to the door.As he reached the threshold, he turned around and added as an afterthought,"I know that you think that you will find a way out of having this baby, but I can assure you that this baby will be born. He will take the reign after the Dark Lords demise and he will be the new leader, of the Death Eaters. I also know that you are highly suicidal right now, so I must advise you, if you do anything to harm yourself, or the baby, or shall I say any of the Malfoy family youre remaining friends at the Order will suffer dearly." Hermione whimpered slightly. Its true that she was thinking about harming herself, if their was no possibility of escape, but she had forgotten one important thing that made her fears slightly lessen. But before he left, he smiled nastily and made her skin crawl with goosebumps."I must say Mudblood that Draco,despite the present circumstances,has chosen a very good candidate to be the mudblood vessel.Im sure hell have alot of fun with you." He laughed evilly and locked the door shut.

Hermione was slightly shaken by Luciouss words as Mofty strode weakly to her and helped Hermione dress into the clothes that were laid out on her bed that she didnt notice. It was a simple,non-decorative silk purple nightdress that went as far as her ankles. The nightrobe that went with it, was also purple, but it was made out of a very smooth cotton. Hermione was thankful that it was also ankle-length and that it had a belt to tie around her nightdress,because she realized her nightgown was very sheer. Mofty watched silently,as Hermione ate her now cold soup,which still tasted as good as it looked. She drank deeply into her goblet of pumpkin juice. She never felt anything so rich in her entire life.This entire week without food, made her suddenly realize how hungry she really was. After her meal, she was lead to her bed. Even though her head didnt want to be lead off its guard by falling asleep, her body ached and her eyes were very droopy. As Mofty was pulling the covers over her, Hermione had a sudded suspicion that they put something like a sleeping potion into the food, because she was so suddenly sleepy, when just moments before she was wide awake. She fought with herself to stay awake, but she couldnt take it anymore.

As her eyelids were about to fall, she saw Mofty busily tending to the fire, and fixing disheleved items all over the room. Hermione fought back tears, and comforted herself with the new hope that was now in her head, that ironically Lucious had given her. The Order was still around. Ginny, Fred, and Dumbledore and all the others were still out there. She was comforted in the idea of them, at this very moment thinking of a way to get her back. The last image she saw was of Mofty clearing away the dinner dishes...

A FEW HOURS LATER:EARLY IN THE MORNING

"Hermione,listen to me,its going to be alright,everything is gonna be alright,I promise." Hermione felt very warm in her lovers embrace. She didnt know where she was. It was very foggy,but warm.She was very happy.He let go of her and his shocking blue eyes met her chocolate ones. She leaned forward to kiss him,but he held her back with a serious look on his face."Hermione,you must listen to me I love you,but I know that we were never meant to be." Hermione stared back in confusion,as he pressed forward." I can see things from up here that no human can understand. I know the future. I know your future,and even if it pains me to say this,youre spirit was meant to be with another. Your kisses were meant for another. Your love was destined for another." Hermione let go of him, and protested with a stubborn voice."No..No..How can this be? No, youre lying! I dont love anyone else but you. Cant you see that? Im unhappy! I want to stay in your arms forever! I want to be with you,forever. If not in this life,then in death. Ill kill myself to be with you!" He grabbed her hands as she said this last statement."Youre only saying this because you dont know your destiny. Your future is here,amongst the living. You will play such an important part in the defeat of Voldemort. You cant destroy youre life. All things arent as they seem. Remember that." He let go of her, and he seemed to be evaporating into thin air."Wait..No..Ron..Ron..RON...I want to go with you..dont leave me..."

"Ron...Ron..dont leave me,please dont leave." She was reaching her hand into the air. She no longer felt warm,but extremely cold.Her hand grabbed into the darkness,until she felt a cold bony cheek,that did not feel like her fiances. She immediatlety opened her eyes,and gasped. Her hand was touching the face of Draco Malfoy. She immediatley let go of his cheek,and her cheeks blushed red with embarrassment.She expected him to say something mean or to at least laugh at her for calling out for her dead fiancee. But he surprised her yet again, and he simply just looked at her. He was very close to her face. Hermione was leaning back on the pillows. He was bent over, and apparently examining her face.Finally,Hermione got irritated and she said rather more loudly than she wouldve have liked,"Do you want something?" Draco simply shrugged and he stood up. He reached into his robes and Hermione thought for a second, that he was reaching for his wand, but she was shocked to see that he was holding a slim clear vial, with purple goo inside.

He tossed the vial at her, and she caught it,rather automatically, with both hands. She examined it. "What exactly is this?" She asked, adopting a curious innocent voice, that replaced her previous harsh one. He walked to the left side of the bed and sat on top of it. Hermione noticed that he looked tired, and that his hair was slightly disheveled. His pale features were illuminated in the moonlight, and she noticed that even though Draco had many similarities of Lucious. He had his fathers hair,and trademark smirk. And who could forget the infamous silvery-gray eyes that only a Malfoy would possess. But his features seemed a bit more relaxed than his fathers. His bone structure was softer and even though he had the same color hair as his father, Draco wore it with bangs cascading down upon his eyes, while his fathers was streaked back into a ponytail.He had a rather cute baby face that his father most definetley did not have. Hermione didnt want to admit it but he was rather handsome. Hermione didnt know it but Draco was examining her as she was him. He noticed her soft golden curls that were once extremely frizzy once upon a time. But that was no longer a case. Her body was was perfectly developed and her eyes had remained just as beautiful as the rest of her body. Draco had to admit to himself, that she was beautiful and that she was no longer the little stuck up mudblood that he knew so well back in his younger years at Hogwarts,and he was very happy about his descision even if he would never tell her that.

Draco suddenly realized that Hermione was waiting for an answer. He stopped his gazing most quickly to answer. Hermione stopped staring as well." Its an ointment..for scars and bruises." He grabbed the vile from her and popped the cork. Hermione knew why he had brought it. He must have receiven word of what his father did to her earlier that night. She couldnt help but feel gratitude towards him,but she also couldnt help but feel suspicious and curious. Why would Malfoy want to help her? Maybe he wanted to get on her good side so this whole arrangement would work? "Why did you bring it?" she asked innocently. He looked at her through squinted eyes,then sighed."Because, maybe my father was a little too...much earlier." He handed the vial to her. "Too much?" she said rather sarcastically,as she snatched the vial from him. He stared at her quizically as she sniffed the substance. She slowly slipped the right side of her nightrobe off. She looked at Draco a little apprehensive, then pulled her right shoulder string of her nightdress off, careful not to expose anything farther than the bare shoulder and the end of her neckline. She poured some of the ointment in her hand and tried to reach the bruise, but to her disappointment it was on the back of her collarbone where her back was and it apparently was huge cause it stretched as far down, where before you reached the beginning of her bottom.She could hardly believe it. How come she couldnt feel it while she slept, and she realized she was sleeping on her side. She sighed. She turned back around and found Draco looking at her,his head cocked to the side and his eyes squinting. He was smirking at her. "Need some help?" He asked rather sarcastically.

Hermione stared at him disbelieving. Her anger was rising. Partly because she couldnt reach all of her bruise, partly because now she had no choice but accept the help he was offering. She swallowed her pride and nodded very weakly. She turned her body around and he positioned himself on the bed so he was directly behind her. She passed him the bottle of ointment. But he didnt take it. Instead he put her hands down and he slowly and delicately pulled her left nightrobe and nightdress sleeves off,reveling her bare shoulders and bare back. "What the hell do you think youre doing?" Hermione said crossly. If he thinks he was getting that, no way in hell was she gonna let him. But Draco simply stated as if explaining to a small child that one-plus-one equals two,"I have to have half of your nightrobes off,if Im going to reach the entire bruise, dont I?" She shivered slightly at the thought of Draco touching her body,even if only to help her. She nodded again weakly, and pulled the rest of her robes up to her chest as high as possible. Draco took the bottle from her. Before he began, he pulled her curls away revealing her entire bare back and neck.

He worked expertly,reaching every inch of her bruised back. Hermione closed her eyes, as she felt the stinging feeling of the ointment touching her bruise.Draco thought he had hurt her accidently and he said, in a concerned voice that Hermione had never heard him use,"Im sorry, did I rub to hard?". Hermione opened her eyes and said in almost a whisper,"No..youre doing fine..youre doing great." She wasnt lying. His fingers werent cold, but warm. He massaged the ointment into her back smoothly. He was brilliant,careful and considerant. He didnt touch her hard enough to hurt her, and he didnt do it lazily either. After all was finished, he wiped his hands on a washcloth he had in his robes and placed both the empty ointment bottle and now dirty cloth back inside one of his robes pockets. He slowly pulled her nightgown back on. He helped her lay back gently into the pillows,so she wouldnt hurt too terribly.

As he helped her pull the covers over her, Hermione looked over at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it read, 3:15 am. Her eyes suddenly felt like going back to sleep. She turned her head around just in time to see Draco striding over to the door. "Thank you.." she said very softly, not sure if he had heard her or not. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. His face looked cross, and his eyes full of an icy cold that looked almost penetrating. "Lets get this straight Mudblood,I only did this so you wouldnt be sore for tomorrow night." He sneered evilly at her. Hermione pulled herself up, and looked directly at him, in a way that even startled him. "What, pray tell, will happen tomorrow night?" her voice wasnt scared at all. It was more in a sarcastic curious way. He dropped his sneer and shifted his eyes away from her, determined not to look her in the eyes. Even if he wasnt looking at her he still had a very commanding tone in his voice that horribly reminded Hermione of his fathers voice when he was reprimanding Mofty."Our wedding night." and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

THE AFTERNOON OF THAT SAME DAY

Hermione was sitting in the drawing room of one of Narcissa Malfoys many rooms in the house. Narcissa had soft sapphire eyes and dirty-blonde hair that was situated on top of her head in a very fashionable bun. As soon as Hermione saw Narcissa, she realized at once where Draco had gotten his soft baby-faced bone structure from. Narcissa was a very elegant woman,who wore very expensive robes. Today she was wearing off the shoulder,bright green robes. Around her neck was a huge emerald on a gold chain, that Hermione knew must have been the most expensive thing she had ever seen in her life. Hermione was also shocked to find that Narcissa looked a lot younger than Lucious, and that she didnt have a harsh voice as he did. She was rather soft-spoken,but with,of course a very commanding tone in her voice. Narcissa had woken Hermione up at 8:00 that morning and had picked out from what she would wear that day, to what she was going to eat for breakfast and lunch, which she both ate with Narcissa in her drawing room.The reason was obvious why Narcissa was with Hermione so far all day. One to watch over her, and two to discuss the wedding that would be taking place tomorrow afternoon. At first, Hermione thought it was rather short notice for all of the preparations to take place, but she was soon informed that while she was passed out for that week before, the wedding was already being planned and all the orders were already placed.

"That should wrap it all up,Mofty please lead Miss Granger to her bedroom, and later on bring her dinner." Narcissa stood up along with Hermione as Mofty lead her out of the room. As Hermione walked out the door,she heard Narcissa say to her,"Tomorrow I will come to your bedroom 4 hours before the ceremony." With that the door was shut softly with a click. Mofty now lead a very depressed Hermione down the corrider of portraits of previous Malfoys all whispering at the sight of her.They reached her bedroom door, and Hermione was pushed inside gently, and the door was magicked shut. She strode to her bed, and lay on top of her bed. She hated this place. She didnt care if they were nice to her or not. She felt like she was screaming inside. Everytime she thought of the wedding,especially the wedding night she felt very sick. 'How could this be happeneing to me?' she would think to herself.She almost wished that her and Ron would have given into their hormonal urges,then she wouldnt have been chosen.'Ron...'. Everytime she thought about him she would just break down. Especially after the dream she had last night,she felt like dying. She didnt undertand her dream. No matter how hard she tried, Rons words made no sense to her. Did he no longer love her? ' No' she thought to herslelf. ' He died loving me, and even in the dream he said he loved me. But he said my heart would belong to someone else.'

Hermione remebered the wedding that would be taking place tomorrow. ' The wedding that Ron and I should be in, not me and Malfoy' and at this thought tears just rolled down her cheeks uncontrolably. She didnt even stop crying when the elf came in later that night with her dinner. Even if the foods aroma was entrancing, she didnt touch it. She was angry at everything. She wanted everything to end. She wanted the world to stop. She pulled her legs close to her chest, and her head down into them.

She cried silently to herself,trying to forget the horrible feeling that tomorrow night at that same exact time, what Malfoy would be doing to her. She gulped inside her chest. She cried endlessly, oblivious to the fact that her door was slightly open, and that a pair of silver-grey eyes were looking at her this entire time.

SUNDAY,DAY OF THE WEDDING

Hermione lay in her bed for the most of the time. She didnt look at Mofty as she came in to place her breakfast on the table next to her couch by the fireside. She also didnt eat any of it. She just stared,she looked like a crazy person. She never spoke, and the only movement she would make is when she would turn her head around to stare at the elves who had just walked in, to clean, even though there was hardly anything to clean, seeing as Hermione didnt touch anything in her room. The elves got very angry though when Hermione refused to get out of bed so they could make her bed. But she didnt care, she didnt care about anything anymore.

By the beginning of the afternoon, as Mofty came in with low-spirits due to Hermiones lack of cooperation earlier that day,with her lunch, Hermione started to get slightly hopeful. 'Maybe they forgot.' But she was too smart to even think that idea twice. Sure enough true to her word, at exactly 4 hours before the ceremony Narcissa strode in with a packful of female house-elves which were all holding boxes. Hermione sighed deeply as she got out of bed for the first time. "Lets get this over with." she said rather depressingly.

2 Hours later she was bathed, and her hair was pulled back by a intricate headband, and her curls were all now cascading down her back. She was wearing matching white panties and bra.Over it was a waist-length white silk tube-top nightdress. Her stomach churned ferosiously as she thought of standing in front of Malfoy wearing nothing but this. The wedding dress that was now over her undergarments was simply breathtaking, and Hermione was shocked that Narcissa had put this much effort into this forced marriage. It was tube-top dress, with fluted sleeves, that ended at her elbows. From the bottom of her waist and down, the dress was in a bell-shape, and the train was very long and heavy. Even though her dress was very simple and white, she knew that it was absolutely beautiful and very expensive. When Narcissa finished applying a light touch of make-up and her teardrop earrings, it suddenly hit Hermione very hard. 'Im marrying my enemy. Im marrying Draco Malfoy.' Tears were now welling inside of her, as Narcissa lead her to the full-body mirror. Hermione looked absolutley gorgeous. Every inch of her dripped in wealth. From the diamond necklace hanging loosley around her neck, to her high-heels. She always knew that marrying Ron ,she would never be able to afford a wedding dress like this, nor any of the accessories. She sighed, hiding her tears from Narcissa who was now looking at her appraisingly. ' If only I was marrying Ron.I wouldnt care what I looked like or how poor Id be, as long as I was with him' was all that she could think about as Narcissa lead her out of the room, the elves carrying her long train behind her.

It would be a 2-person witness ceremony. Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy obviously being the two witnesses. As Narcissa lead Hermione to a back room adjacent to the room where the ceremony would take place, Hermione couldnt help but admire Narcissas fine but quite expensive taste in anything she did. The small room was decorated in lillies, and white roses. A crystal chandelier loomed overhead, and the floor leading up to the priest,was decored in pink,white and red rose petals."My husband will be leading you down to the altar." Narcissa said in a rather much hurried voice, as she fit the tiara with the veil on it. She fixed the veil over her face. Hermione noticed that Narcissa was on the verge of tears and quite suddenly she took hold of Hermione in a strong hug, saying all the while" I know all the details about this wedding,but I just cant help it." She quickly pulled away from Hermione and wiped her eyes as there was a hard knock on the door.

Narcissa opened the door, and Lucious walked in dressed in his traditional black robes, but this time with a silver vest and white shirt and black trousers on, under them. Narcissa smiled at Hermione briefly before kissing her husband softly on the cheek."Good Luck." she said as she closed the door. Hermione was now all alone with Lucious Malfoy. She stood her ground as Lucious circled around her looking at her. She felt his gaze many times,but she was determined to continue staring into a small part of the wall, straight ahead of her. "Very nice, I must give praise where praise is due. I myself would have never spent that much time and money on you, but you cant have everything you want in life." He stopped right in front of her. Her eyes were looking past him and he was annoyed by this. He grabbed her chin,forcing her to look at him directly into his eyes. "You will say these vows, and you will go through with this ceremony, do you understand? Im not asking you, Im commanding you." She looked into his piercing stare. She wasnt scared. "And if I dont comply with your um demands?" she asked disrespectfully,hate clearly resounding in her voice.

Lucious simply smiled at her and said,"Then your beloved friends at the Order will die.And dont think that we dont know where your other headquarters is located, and if you dont want the rest of that Weasley scum dead, and all the others dead,than you sure as hell better comply you Mudblood Bitch!" His cold eyes were glinting, and he said all of this in barely more than a whisper. He knew that Hermione had no choice, and as he let go of her, and forcefully taking her arm in his that Hermione would do everything that came with the wedding.Everything. But as they reached the door, Hermione said very softly,but every words meaning clearly said truthfully, as if in oath,"I swear that before I die, I will kill you." Lucious just looked at her and she looked back,theyre eyes aching to blink,but didnt dare to. Finally, he chuckled lightly,dropped his gaze and said as he lead her to the next room,"You can try."

Hermione recited the vows the priest gave her without any second thought. The entire ceremony seemed like a blur to her. The words the priest was saying seemed to be fading. She never looked at Draco in the eyes, who was dressed almost exactly as his father except that for him,the silver vest was replaced by a black one. In a matte rof minutes, the ceremony was over and Draco lifted her veil and kissed her in a quick fashion on the lips that Hermione didnt respond to. He lead her out of the chamber. Draco observed his new wife. Her face was blank. There was not even a trace of a tear. Her entire face was blank like a canvas that wasnt painted on yet. He lead her into his room.

Hermione saw that his room was very different from hers. His bed was on the left side of the door. His fireplace was in front of them, and his bathroom was on the opposite side of the room than hers. It was in the same decor as hers though. There was a small table in front of his bed,with a dinner placed on top of it. Ready to serve them was a male house-elf that Hermione never saw before. Draco lead her to the table and helped her sit down. The house-elf introduced himself as Boxey and then asked what type of drink they shall be having that evening. Draco said he would take regular champagne,but Hermione suddenly said,"I shall have pink champagne." Draco furrowed is eyes at her. She simply stared back. She hoped that they wouldnt have it,since it was not that common, but nevertheless the elf disapparated then apparated with a bottle of regular champagne and a bottle of pink champagne.

The entire dinner she never spoke. Only ate very slowly,dreading as to what was going to happen next. Then as if everything was on fast forward, the dinner was over,dishes cleared as well as the table and chairs. Draco and Hermione stared at each other. Both clearly nervous and both clearly unsure. Then,in a flight of rage Hermione threw her veil off, and walked over to Draco."Well?" she spat at him."Im sure due to your high reputation at school,youve done this before. Get it over with." She was standing right in front of him. He looked at her,and surveyed her,his eyes taking in every section of her face. "If you insist." He pushed her slowly to the bed and thrust her with such force that Hermione suddenly was very scared. He didnt get on the bed with her. He quickly glanced over to the bathroom door,with shifty eyes. The door opened very slightly on its own accord. Hermione looked at the bathroom door stunned. Draco walked over to the door, and instead of closing it he went inside and he said before closing it,"One moment. Dont dare move. Im sure I dont need to tell you, that all the windows and the door is locked." Then he closed the door.

Hermione rolled over on the bed.Suddenly,all of the things her and Ron ever did together was racing through her head. The time he nervously asked her out on a date for the first time, their first kiss under the starry night sky. The way he held her. The basket of roses he sent her on her birthday.The night he proposed... Even all their arguments,raced through her mind. Before she could make herself suffer more by thinking about the past,she heard the bathroom door creak open. As she turned around to face Draco,a single teardrop rolled down her cheek...


	5. An Eternitys Wait

Chapter 5: An Eternitys Wait

A single teardrop slid down her porcelain cheek,slightly smearing the make-up that Narcissa had expertly put on earlier that day. As she faced the door, she closed her eyes. ' No, I cant look at him...I wont look at him.' As she lay on the bed, she couldnt help but feel vulnerable, and she didnt like this feeling one bit. She didnt want Malfoy to think that he could do what he wanted with her body, and with her being sprawled on the bed like this she couldnt see how Malfoy wouldnt take this as an open invitation. Trembling slightly, with eyes still closed, she slid off the bed, and stood up straight. Tears were now falling freely from her face, and she didnt care if he saw or not. The floorboards creeked, and she heard him walking towards her. Hermione shivered, goosebumps prickling along her shoulders...She felt that with every footstep, she was being condemned to hell. Finally, the floorboards stopped creaking, and Hermione could hear slow breathing sounds that were coming from directly in front of her. Malfoy had reached his destination, and was indeed standing in front of her.

"Please..dont..cant you...understand...please..I dont want this...dont do this to me.." she whispered,and with every word she felt her body aching with fear. Her eyes were still closed, and tears were smeared in every direction all over her angelic face. She could hear him shuffling a bit, and then she felt his hand cup her face. She shivered out of surprise. She expected his hands to be cold,but they werent. They were warm,soft and gentle, like two nights before when he startled her again, by showing her an act of kindness when he gave her a massage. Even though the intentions were to apply the healing ointment. But something about his hands felt different, as if she had felt them before, but not on her back.

They werent as rough as Dracos normally were. In fact they felt bigger, and his fingers felt sort of lanky and long. "Please dont cry, I told you Ill always be here. You should have trusted me. Id never hurt you.", the voice said rather softly,in a voice that was not at all Dracos in any way...

Hermione knew that voice at once and opened her eyes, and almost fainted. She screamed very loudly, and backed away from him. She clutched her heart with her right hand, trying to slow it down. Her chest was rising up and down from her rapid breathing. "Shh...Its alright. Calm down, Im here now and nothing is going to happen, I promise" He smiled, and his blue eyes lit up. They were so mesmorizing, that she couldnt look away. "Ron..." Hermione said deeply. She hesitated,then took a brave step towards him. 'It cant be...It just cant be.'

"Yes, it can be" Ron said, as if he could read her mind. "Im always here with you, Hermione." He walked up to her, and placed his arms around her body, bringing her in close and stroking her hair. "Youre mine. Youre my Hermione, and now were going to be together both in mind...and body." He pulled out of the hug, and Hermione looked into his eyes. They were his eyes...This was no trick. His red hair, lanky thin fingers, and his unmistakeable tall and long figure were all the trademarks of Ron Weasley. "But, how can this be...Youre dead." she whispered, eyes brimming with unwanted tears. "No..." she said again, this time with more force and stability in her voice than before. "Youre not here, youre gone, youre dead, I saw you die. Im dreaming, this is nothing but a foolish dre-" But she never finished, as Ron put his freckly finger over her mouth silencing her. "Shh. Listen to me and only me. Not the voices in your head and all the rational reasons for this. Just listen to the sound of my voice." Hermione nodded her head faintly and let him continue.

"All that matters is that Im here with you. Especially tonight. My beautiful Hermione, do you know how long Ive waited for you?" He smiled at her, and nuzzled her neck, with kisses. She tilted her head back in pleasure, closing her eyes slightly. 'It is him...hes back and Im never letting him go again.' As he continued kissing her,even though her head was telling her that he was real and her skin was rejoicing with pleasure as he continued to touch her, in the pit of her stomach, fear started creeping back in. A voice was telling her things. Things that she didnt want to hear, but somehow she just knew were right. _This isnt right and you know it. Rons dead. You saw him die. This is a trick. Wheres Malfoy? This is a trick. This isnt right. Wheres Malfoy..Wheres Draco..._

"Wheres Draco?" Hermione said slightly stuttering. Ron backed away from Hermione and stared her in the eyes. His eyes were narrowed in an almost unnatural way. His usually warm blue eyes seemed cold, and he seemed to be surveying her. "You do not need to worry anymore abut him." His eyes were no longer narrowed and his face was alight with warmth. He walked forward her again and enveloped her body with his arms once more. He lowered his head to her neck and kissed the spot below her left ear. It was her favorite spot and only Ron knew where it was...

He whispered into her ear and said ever so softly,"I have wanted you since forever. I want you, and theres nothing that you can say to make me not get what I want, because I always get what I want." This remark startled Hermione. She pulled herself out of his arms, and looked into his face. Her eyes wide with surprise. She couldnt explain it, but when she locked onto his blazing blue eyes, she thought she saw a flicker of a reddish glint behind them But it was only there for a second...surely she was imagining things. She didnt have time to contemplate as Ron moved into her again and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"Hermione, I know that we were going to wait for our wedding night.Think of this as that night." He moved his hands lower to her shoulders. His voice was soft,and full of desire. Hermione felt like she was in a trance just by listening to that voice. Ron looked deeply into her eyes and without a second thought he bent forward and kissed Hermione in a rough, passionate kiss. She felt like she was gonna melt. Her arms felt like marshmallows as they stayed limply to her sides. Her legs were quivering madly, and her cheeks were rising with an intense heat that Hermione only felt when she was alone with Ron. He stopped kissing her abruptly,and stroked her arms while saying,"Hermione dont be afraid. Its me. Me and you for all eternity remember? Just accept me...Give in to youre deepest desires. I can hear your body screaming for me. Just acknowledge that its me and I can rid you of youre every fear..Please Hermione let me be with you...Let us fufill the destiny that we were put on this earth to do."

After he said this, he expertly placed his fingers to the buttons on the back of her wedding dress. He flicked them off, one by one until all of the buttons were off. He slid the smooth fabric of the dress off of her and let it fall around her feet. Hermione was wearing white lace underwear that could plainly be shown through her nightgown dress that was also white,but was made out of silk and reached up to the bottom of her thighs. Hermione didnt have time to feel cold from the lack of clothing, because he again filled in the space between them with both his lips and his arms. This time Hermiones arms acted, and while he kissed her she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms placed delicately around her waist. All fear and doubt vanished as he smoothly kissed her. All she felt was bliss. Heaven on earth and nothing she felt was wrong with the world now that the man she loved...the man she was destined to be with was now with her..holding her..kissing her.

He spoke into her ear,making Hermione feel disappointed that he had abandoned her lips,but still glad to hear her lovers voice. "Will you accept me?" was all he said before he snaked his right arm a little up her gown and caressed her thigh. She grasped onto him with pleasure and said very inaudibly so that only he could hear her if he was close enough, "Yes". Hermione didnt see the evil smile he threw at her,before he again placed his lips onto hers.

He grasped onto her tight,picked her up and gently lay her laying down on the bed. Hermione wasnt scared as he carefully removed every piece of clothing on his person. She loved the sight it gave her. She was happy, no beyond happiness. She was in complete ecstasy as her lovers lips met hers again. His hand caressing her in all the right places, the way he made her body ache for more even at the slightest touch.His hands were now all over her bare body,as he had removed her clothes with such gentle hands that she didnt even notice. He teased her with his hands and his mouth. She enjoyed every tantalizing thing he did to her, and even though his hands went everywhere and pleasuring her, he still hadnt accomplished the thing that her body was now aching for him to do.

He was laying on top of her, the sheets of the bed wrapped around their bodies, theyre lips hardly parting. He shifted his weight a little, and Hermione knew what he was about to do. But before he did, she had to tell him something. "Ron, I love you." He stopped and looked at her. An odd silence followed. Hermione was a bit surprised that he immediatley didnt say anything in return. Then after a few moments of odd pause, he said his voice full of truth,"I love you, too. Let me show you..." Hermione braced herself. She knew that it would at first hurt but it would subside because she was with him. After all, this is what they wanted to do since they had become a couple..Be forever entwined in each other. To feel each others body,to be with each other.To subdue the heat that always would build up whenever they kissed or were alone with one another.

The pain happened so fast that Hermione thought that she would never recover, but after a few more minutes and her body becoming rhythmic with his, floods of enormous pleasure followed and she again wrapped her arms around her lovers neck, moaning softly from pleasure and the realization that her and Ron were now enjoying an experience that she feared that she would have never had the chance to experience for the first time with him...

MID-MORNING,HOURS AFTER SUNRISE

Hermione had a wonderful dream. _'No,oh please I hope it wasnt a dream,oh but if it was may I never wake up from it.' _She told herself,as she felt a ray of light bathe her in warmth where she lay. She slowly crept her eyes open and saw that the sunlight was poring through the curtains and hitting her directly in the face. She took in her surroundings. She saw her wedding dress on the floor and a few feet away was her undergarments along with the clothes of a boys. She smiled to herself and thought,' It wasnt a dream. It wasnt a fantasy, it was real. He was real and hes back with me and we made love last night' She closed her eyes, her smile still on her face as she felt an arm creep up her waist and rest on top of her own hand. She opened her eyes as she felt her fingers clasp around his hand. She stared down at her own hand which was now over his. But she didnt see long, freckly fingers anymore. And they no longer felt soft and gentle. She stared down at the hand and her eyes roamed to the arm it was attached to. No freckles. The arm and the hand looked a little bit muscle-toned and the skin color was very pale,too pale to be Rons...

A/N:Sorry it took so long to update! Christmas had me all tied up and I didnt have time to update! Please R/R hope you enjoyed it!


	6. The True Meaning of Deception

Chapter 6:The True Meaning of Deception

She lay there shocked with surprise and confusion as the pale firm hand slid from under hers,and started to slowly rise up the front of her body. It traveled first from her stomach and made its way smoothly up to the bottom of her chest,where it stopped and remained stationary there. At this, Hermione seemed to regain some of her brain that wasnt still shocked to see a different hand caress her body. She grabbed the pale hands wrist and flung it off herself so forcefully that she stumbled within the bedcovers. She straightened herself up,and sat up on top of the bed. What she saw laying next to her made her want scream.

The covers were hiding everything waist and below. But she could still see the pale and muscular back of a 17-year old boy that was definitely not in any way resembling Rons. His face hidden by the pillow his head was drooping on,but unfortunatley for Hermione the pillow didnt hide the silvery blonde hair that the boy had,nor the bits of sweat that were lingering on the back of his neck. Hermione gasped so loudly that the boy stirred a great deal and turned over so he was facing right side up and Draco Malfoys silvery-grey eyes met newly christened Hermione Malfoys chocolate-brown ones.

Hermione just stared at him, her heart racing more than it had ever did in her life. She could feel her stomach doing flip-flops,and she could even almost hear her own loud heartbeat bursting through her chest. Even though Dracos eyes were on Hermione,his face wore a very blank expression, he didnt seem at all surprised that Hermione was gaping at him with utter disbelief and repulsion on her face as she stared,blinking a few times at him.

"What..." but she couldnt say anything after that. She felt like she had forgotten how to speak. A wave of fury overcame her though,and as her eyes narrowed,she finally found her tongue once more,and she spoke with nothing but cold,posionous venom in every word. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?". Her words echoed throughout the room. She shook a little,as her left hand was clutching the sheet up to her chest,making sure it wouldnt fall. Draco situated himself in a sitting position on her bed. He leaned back into his set of pillows,on the palms of his hands. He looked up at her and said,quite casually as if not really comprehending Hermiones anger,"Morning...what a night huh? I dont suppose you wanna have another go?" A creepy smile snaked across his mouth. She couldnt believe what her ears had just heard. ' What the hell is going on? Wheres Ron?',was all Hermione could think as Draco yawned widely.

"Wheres..R-Ron?" she murmered through gritted teeth.' What did this bastard do to him?' She thought with fear. She watched as he sat up straight and ran his fingers through his silver blonde hair as if he were debating on how to answer that question. He finally stopped and looked at her and she noted that his cheeks were flushed as if from embarrassment, and that his hair looked very disheveled now that his fingers had left their previous journey through his hair. "Im not so sure if you want to know the answer that question",he finally said after a few minutes of silence. The anger and fiery fury that Hermione was feeling was radiating off of her so much,that it was extremely tangible in the air. Before Draco could blink, she had pounced towards his side of the bed and wrapped her hands around his neck making him land hard on his back on the bed.

Now Hermione hardly ever showed signs of being violent while in school,except if you extremely pissed her off. This was one of those times. The fact that Draco didnt give her a straight answer,mingled with the frustration of finding him in the bed with her instead of seeing Ron there. Draco was half-angry and half-impressed that little Miss knw-it-all had enough courage to take him on like that. Hermione meanwhile was only thinking of one thing: To find Ron and this little bastard knows where to find him. "If you did something to him, I swear to Merlin that I will make you suffer so much pain that it will make the Cruciatus Curse look like a walk in the park." she bellowed to him,inches from his face. He stopped struggling with her and instead placed both of his strong hands on her waist and turned the tables on her. He was now on top of her,holding her two hands over her head with his own. Amazingly enough,their sheets were still covering them. Hermione felt fear and sadness becoming now mixed with the already confusing emotions that were already inside of her. " I didnt do anything to your precious Weasel, and by the way you shouldnt even be concerned with him,or have you forgotten already that youre married." He sneered whispering into her right ear. "I will never acknowledge that fact, Id rather burn in hell than ever spend one night with you." she whispered with hatred in her already cold voice.

Draco looked up at her in an almost disbelieving way. "You havent figured it out yet?" he asked with both disbelief and uncertainess in his voice and manner. He shifted uncomfortably on top of her. Hermione started to get frightened. The fear was slowly becoming apparent on her face, but she didnt care. She wanted to get some answers. " Dont bullshit with me. What are you talking about?". "Language, Mrs. Malfoy." he responded. She winced heavily at the sound of being called Mrs. Malfoy. Draco of course saw this but decided to ignore it. "As you so gracefully put it, Im not bullshitting with you. Im simply expressing my confusion that a witch with the brain like yours, has not figured it out." Hermiones anger was slowly coming back as it replaced her fear. "Stop playing games. I want to know where Ron is." Draco simply stared at her. She was losing her patience. "I SAID WHERE IS RON?" she bellowed once again.

He released her left hand and susbstitued it with his right hand,so that in his right hand he had both of her hands. He used his now free left hand to cover her mouth. "Shh..Youll wake the whole house." But Hermione didnt give a damn if she woke up the entire block. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. In one swift, spurious act of uncontrollable anger, she bit into the hand that was now over her mouth. Draco let out a very angry yell. He let go of her and jumped off of her in a very fast manner. He was standing up now over her, gripping his left hand with his right, and a look of pain on his face. She rolled herself off of the opposite side of the bed where Draco was, and making sure that the covers were still fastened around her body tightly, she quickly looked around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon, while Draco was distracted. She quickly spotted a butter knife that the elves must have left behind on the floor next to the armchair that was a few feet away from the bed. She ran there as if for dear life. She clutched it in time, as Draco had obviously seen what she had spotted and had run that way towards the knife as well.

Her right hand was grasping on to the knife, while her left was clutching her sheets, that now looked like a tube-top toga on her. Her curls bounced slightly as she walked slowly towards him. His hands were now up in the air, a look of anger and fear were now evident upon his pale face, as he backed away from the knife-bearing Hermione.

"Listen to me,and listen to me closely unless you want me to castrate you where you stand." she said, her face not giving any hint of hesitation. Hermione stopped walking and so did Draco. "Wheres Ron? What did you do to him? and you better give me a straight answer." she added threatingly brandishing the kinife once more. Draco looked at her, no more fear and surprise on his face. In fact he looked almost intrigued at what Hermione was doing. He narrowed his eyes sharply. He looked as if he wasnt going to answer her, but just as Hermione was going to yell at him again he spoke, his voice never quavering as he spoke.

"Ron was never here." he said. He caught a glimpse of her face, as he let her digest these words. Her face seemed beyond shock, but her words were still very firm. "What are you talking about?" He looked at her again, than looked at the floor. "I mean that Ron was never here with you. It was sort of like a image of him that was inside of your mind. It was never him." Hermione took a step back. She swallowed hard. ' No hes lieing. O God, let him be lieing.' was all she thought as she looked back at him. His face was up now, but his eyes were still focused on the floor, as if determind not to look at her in the eyes. He pressed forward without even being asked. "What Im saying is the truth. Rons dead, it wasnt his ghost or an apparition of him. It was an image of him that..." He stopped here and looked at her straight in the eye. While still looking at her, he spoke again this time very awkwardly." It was an image of him that I adopted for last night only." Hermione dropped the butter knife in horror.

She was breathing fast again and she could hear herself breathing. Her mouth was open and her eyes were backed up with tears. She was walking backward again and she seemed as if every step she took was causing her pain. "No...You...wouldnt...you couldnt...thats not possible." she said. Draco stayed where he was. He just looked at her with a blank expression etched onto his face. She fell to the floor, and struggled with her breathing. She never stopped looking at him. "Answer me..." she whispered. He didnt respond. "ANSWER ME!" she screeched. He didnt even move. Hermiones head was buzzing, and her face looked absolutley distraught. She heard a weird ringing in her ears, and her head was pounding. She kneaded her forehead with her knuckles and swiped away her tears. Looking down at the floor, she said evilly whispering, "Rapist", knowing that Draco had heard her.

This was a step too far. Draco glided towards her and grapped her by the shoulders. He was now on his knees, and he had a clear view of her tear marks all over her cheeks. "What did you call me?" he whispered angrily. She didnt shake under his grip. She answered just as evilly back, more tears spilling forth. "You heard me, Youre a rapist. Youre sick...I knew you were always evil but I never realized you were capable of doing something...soo...low. What, did you think that the experience would be more fun for you if you toyed with me further? You and youre father are exactly the same. The same scum...Is it a family tradition? Raping youre new wife on the night of their wedding? Especially if the marriage was forced." His face and his eyes were raging with fury. He gripped onto her shoulders strongly and threw her back to the floor with so much force that she hit her head, along with her body, against the hard wood.

There were fingernail marks in her shoulders, and her already throbbing head burst with new pain as it hit the floor. But she wasnt through with him yet. She gathered up as much strength she had and lifted herself up to her feet. She strided towards him, and slapped him, Hard. So hard in fact that there was a perfect imitation of her hand on the right side of his face, looking raw red. She expected him to hit her back, and she suspected him to do so when she saw his blazing angry eyes. Instead he walked past her, bent to the floor and picked up his clothes as well as the butter knife. He went towards the door. Looking back he said, "The elves will be along shortly with your breakfast. If you cause them any trouble Ill be back. Youre to stay in here till someone sends for you. Usually, you would have been able to wander the grounds, but in youre present condition I dont think thats best." Without another backwards glance he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Hermione, immediatley as he left, fell once again to the floor. She was sprawled, and her hair looked a real mess. Tears were now issuing out in waves and her moans of pain could be clearly heard throughout the entire manor.

ABOUT MID-DAY;BEGINNING OF THE AFTERNOON

The elves had come to visit her twice. Once to bring her the breakfast that she didnt even touch, and the second to bring her lunch. The elves also,out of pity or either they were ordered to, had picked out some clothes for her and gave her a bath. While she was in the bath, Hermione had scrubbed every inch of her body, until it looked very pink. She especially scrubbed very hard in the places where Rons hands had been touching her last night...Where Dracos hands had been...Even though she was determined not to eat anything, the elves had forced her to eat a bit of the lasagna that had been prepared for her. When the elves had finally left her alone, full of delicious food, fully clothed, and her hair looking better than it did just a few hours ago, Hermione closed all of the blinds in the room and walked towards the glowing fire that was now smoldering in the fireplace. She had asked the elves to start one for her, even though it was the middle of the day.The blinds made the entire room pitch black.

She was sitting on her knees her hands folded neatly on top of her lap and plain black skirt. Her long-sleeved white button up blouse matching perfectly. All she was doing was staring into the red,glowing fire. Thats all she had been doing,since the elves had left. 'How could this be happening to me?' she seemed to repeat over and over again in her head. ' That little bastard. He knew what he was doing to me and he didnt even care ' she thought as tears started to well up inside of her. "Crying..." she spoke into the seemingly deserted room, " Thats all Ive been doing since I got here. Crying..." She wiped away her tears on her sleeve.

" Even though there alot of things that were not youre fault or doing, during youre short stay here, that is youre fault. You can simply just stop and control youre emotions." Draco Malfoy had been hiding in the shadows, for quite some time, just looking at Hermione. His sudden arrival scared Hermione slightly,but she regained herself entirely as he walked over to her. "And become as cold as you? Without a heart, and not caring about other peoples feelings? Never!" she retorted back, whirling around, staring at him. The tears that were in her eyes,were glistening,due to the firelight. "Unlike contrary belief, I do have a heart. And I also know this may come as a real shocker as well, but I also care about other peoples feelings, and at this present moment I care about youres. Thats why I am here to tell you the whole truth about last night."

Hermione remained sitting there, just staring at him. She wasnt going to say anything but curiousity got the best of her," What are you on about? Im sure I know everything I need to know," she said, straightneing herself and standing up,"Unless there was another form of deception that you want to fess up to, What is it?" She said while crossing her arms. Draco walked towards her and bent down on his own knees on the rug, in front of the fireplace. He motioned for her to join him, but she remained standing.He sighed and began:

DRACOS FLASHBACK

He was over her, and she was on top of the bed. He was about to lay on the bed on top of her, but then the bathroom door opened. He looked at it, and knew that it was the signal. He walked over to the door, warned Hermione not to move and walked inside. His bathroom was exactly like Hermiones in the guest room but hers was white-tiled and his was black-tiled. In the center of the bathroom, right before the pool, was his father and next to him was Lord Voldemort himself.

As soon as he saw Voldemort, he bowed deeply. "Master..." was all he said as he straightened out. Voldemort smiled evilly at Draco as, he walked towards him. "Draco...Im happy to say that so far you have not failed me,during this entire process you have behaved yourself most spectacurlary." Voldemort sneered at him,and continued, his eyes all aglow in terrible red with excitement, "But tonight, we will see how far youre loyalness will go. Tonight is the night that the prophecy will be fufilled. Lucious," he said turning to Lucious Malfoy and he bowed automatically," Yes Master" he said, still bowed. Voldemort looked down at him.

"Do you have the vileful of potion that I asked you to make?" he asked him. Lucious straightened up, nodded, and then took something out from the depths of his lack robes. It was indeed a vile, with a blood-red substance inside it. He gracefully handed it to Voldemort. "Ahhhh Yesssssss..Finally:" he looked at Draco,holding up the vile so that Draco could see the contents clearly. "Finally, youre time has come. If you drink this potion you will take on the appearance of the person that the Mudblood vessel mostly wants to see. I know who that person is,and as soon as you take this potion I will possess you, and the process will be complete, do you understand?" He asked with a cold, serious expression on his face.

Draco just stared at the vile, comprehension slowly dawning on him. But there was still something bothering him "Master, why do I have to transform into someone she wants? What would be accomplised by that? Wouldnt it be better if we just do it while in my own body,as to not confuse her and make her even more angry when she realizes the truth?" he asked hesitantly not wanting to sound rude. Voldemort looked at him and a terrible smile creeped onto his snake-like face."Well, well if I didnt know any better, Id say you have a soft spot for her" Draco shook silently in embarrassed nervousness. Voldemort continued, "I just want to get this over with and I quite frankly do not want a struggle. " His eyes gleamed evilly,"But you must admit how fun it will be to see the look on her face when she sees us." He laughed, and it was full of loud,merciless evil.

"I must also clear something else to you." he said, after he stopped laughing. "You will not be transformed, it will be a type of image of the person she wants to see. Very complicated dark magic, but the plan will succeed nevertheless. Also, when I possess you, you will not be in control of your body. I will control everything you say and do. Yes, you will remeber the experience,but you cannot control anything about it. When first light hits, I will be gone from youre body."

Draco swallowed hard, understanding everything. Voldemort handed him the vile. Lucious and Voldemort were watching him intently,waiting for him to either decline or accept by drinking the red substance. ' No turning back now' he thought as he drank the potion. He felt like his throat was on fire, and then his entire body followed. He opened his eyes just in time to see Lord Voldemort shrivel before him,and become dark swirls of cloud, with two red beams on top that were clearly his eyes. He saw Lord Voldemort scream,then realized that he was screaming as well as Lord Voldemort plunged inside,through his mouth.

END FLASHBACK

"I remember everything he did to you...What I did to you...It was as if I was watching it from a third persons point of view,but inside myself. It was the strangest thing I ever felt." Draco stopped talking, and realized that he was shaking and that he was staring at the floor. He looked up in the direction of the fireplace,and Hermione was blocking it. She was kneeling in front of him, in the same style he was,and she was looking straight at him.

"So...he possessed you." she said soft but firmly. He looked at her,and answered,"Yes, Im not lieing" he hastily added. Hermione stared at him hard and then spoke," I know...I can tell..but there is somehting I dont understand." she said breaking the eye contact and looking at her own clammy hands. "What?" he said impatiently.

She looked back up at him,and said sincerely,"In the bathroom when Voldemort told you what he was going to do...When you asked him why it was neccessary to ...make yourself in the image of...R-Ron...were you asking that because you really wanted to know,or...because you cared about how I felt?" she said.

Draco could tell that it took alot of courage for her to ask him this, and the truth was he didnt want to admit it, but he was in fact scared of this whole ordeal. Of him having to be out of control of his body...his responsibility to the Dark Lord...him having to spend a night with Hermione...and the thing that they were only 17 and they were actually married,actually scared him alot but he wouldnt let anybody know that. To add injury to insult, he also did care about what Hermione and what her feelings might be towards all of this.

He tried to find a way to lie to her, but he couldnt. The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast, that he didnt even realize he said it, until they had already escaped his mouth. "Yeah..I mean.. I guess I do care about how you feel" Hermione looked at him and she realized that this was probably the only time he had ever been both sincere and nice to her.

"Draco..thank you" she said. Draco looked at her and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "For what?" Hermione looked at him and said all in one breath," For at least doing the right thing in questioning why you had to do this,and actually caring about how I feel." She looked at him,and she felt awkward and slightly embarrassed. She didnt know why but she felt weird in saying this to the guy who had been her enemy since her first year at Hogwarts. "Your welcome." he said, his awkwardness very evident. They both stayed like that for awhile,thinking to themselves about why they were acting like this towards each other.

A/N:TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING PLEASE!


	7. Civility is the First Step

Chapter 7: Civility Is The First Step

3 DAYS LATER; THE SHRIEKING SHACK

It was the only place they felt safe now. Since Voldemort and the Death Eaters knew that 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE was their official headquarters,they immediatley moved to their second location,but they only used it as a temporary place. It was a cold night. The moon was overhead in the star-filled sky,very clear and very bright. A figure in a black cloak was walking up the front pathway to the door of the shack. The figure trembled slightly from the freezing wind that was blowing. It stopped at the landing and knocked twice,stopped,then another three times as if in code. The door swung open to let the woman in.

"Vance, youll catch your cold out there, come in, sit down by the fire,everybody else is already here." Another woman had opened the door. She was a pink-cheeked witch with short black hair,her expression of utmost relief. The woman who had just arrived took off her cloak to reveal a witch with blonde hair and horn-rimmed glasses,and looking rather matter-of-factly. "No, no dont fuss over me, Hestia, Im just glad I made it here without-" She broke off as a faint clunk-clunk sound echoed through the halls announcing the arrival of another Order member coming into the hall. "Emmeline, were you followed?" Mad-Eye Moody asked without delay,his voice sharp and brisk. "As I was just about to tell Hestia, I wasnt followed." Before she could explain more,Mad-Eye cut her off again. "Do you have the note?" his voice this time commanding. Emmeline Vance looked a little annoyed at Moody,but nevertheless replied in her same calm tone,"Yes, have it right here in my pocket" taking it out and showing it to Moody and Hestia Jones. When Moody saw the piece of parchment with both his magical and normal eye,he snatched it immediatley from Emmeline and holding it in his hand,clunked away from them towards the drawing room,with Hestia and Emmeline following,saying together in unison, "Honestly".

The entire drawing room was dark except the parts where the weak fire was reaching. It crackled every few seconds,and illuminated faces of people of different ages spread all over the room. Mad-Eye Moody,Emmeline and Hestia walked in and as they did so,one of the figures stood up and walked rapidly towards Emmeline. "Are you alright? Did you have any trouble getting back? When will he arrive?" McGonagell was talking in rapid tones to her,and Emmeline raised her hands up and said,"Calm down Minerva. Im fine, I wasnt followed. As for when he is coming,it is all in the letter." Moody showed everybody the letter and Hestia,McGonagell and Emmeline all took a seat on the couch by the fire. Moody opened up the scroll of partially crumpled parchment and read:

I have recieved word that all of you made it there perfectly safe,and am pleased by this good news, Unfortunatley,the reasons on why we are here today are both grave and serious. Even though the prophecy has been fufilled in one way that Voldemort will now die in 1 year, thanks to the spell caused by Harry Potter, we now have another threat. Almost exactly a week in-a half ago, we found out that Voldemort has other plans, concerning the fufillment of another prophecy. The prophecy in question, Voldemort has but I was lucky enough before going off to Hogwarts for the Final Battle to be told from my spy that is regurlary bringing information for me, that the prophecy says that yes Voldemort will die but he will have an heir. A joint-blood child from a pureblood and muggleborn vessel. The complications for the conception of this child is an in-depth process, including Voldemort possessing during the night of consumation the pureblood vessels body. Also, coincidently, the baby must be born while Voldemort is still alive so he can transfer his powers to him before he dies. As Voldemort now only has a year to accomplish this feat, he has wasted no time in carrying it out. As you are all aware, Voldemort has kidnapped Miss Hermione Granger, on the same day we found out about the prophecy. As you have no doubt have deducted, he has picked her to be the Muggleborn vessel. What you dont know, is that he has also already picked his pureblood vessel. Draco Malfoy, has been chosen. My spy has also informed me, that they were wed three days ago, and have already consumated the marriage. This is very bad news for us. I will explain more when I arrive shortly. I am also bringing a guest.

-Dumbledore

After Moody read the letter, there was silence then, "Whoss this guy that Dumbledores bringin?" Mundungus Fletcher said rather sloppily into the silence. "No clue, doesnt say does it?" Moody said, placing the letter on a near small table, and taking a swig from his hip flask before adding,"If I had to guess, Id say it was this spy that he keeps talking about in the letter. Funny, how he doesnt mention a name..." he swiftly added, before taking another swig. "Guess he thought, if Emmeline had been tailed coming back,at least Voldemort wouldnt know who the spy is,if he got his hands on the letter,"said a wheezy-voiced wizard,named Elphias Doge. He was sitting in the back smoking a long pipe. Mundungus Fletcher and a little wizard named Dedalus Diggle was sitting on either side of him.

Moodys magical eye was swivelling around until it settled itself in the back of Moodys socket,only revealing the white of the eye. Moody,with his eye still looking through the back of his head,took another drink from his hip flask before continuing to speak. " How long will Dumbledore take,I mean weve been here for at least a couple o hours, what could be taking so long?" At that precise moment there was a knock that echoed through the wallls of the house. The sounding of banging resonated twice then stopped and almost as abruptly as it began, the knocker rapped on the door yet again three more times. "Thatd be him, I presume." said McGonagell while getting up and walking rather swiftly to the main corrider leading to the door.

In a matter of seconds,McGonagell could be heard coming back towards the room,a man in a blue traveling cloak on her heels. Dumbledore follwed McGonagell inside the room,and behind him was..."Snape" said Ginny Weasley. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Fred Weasley,looking tired and slightly pale had been against the wall in the back of the room,away from the fire. But the abrupt arrival of Dumbledore and Snape made him walk into the light.

Dumbledore surveyed the room, as if making sure everyone was present. A frown appeared across his aged face. "Wheres Hagrid and Maxime? I thought I made it perectly clear that tonight is a very important meeting...the information that will be discussed here today is very conidential and I would rather not repeat it,therefore where is Hagrid and Madame Maxime?" Dumbledore looked stern and slightly intimidating. His voice wasnt vociferous,but it was commanding. Tonks,who had been sitting in a chair next to Fred, spoke up. "They were here earlier but they said that they had to pick up something that they thought would be useful to us and so they left." Dumbledore looked at Tonks with a soft expression,then he turned to McGonagell as if confirming this information. "Yes," she said almost at once when he looked to her,"They said they would be back in an hour even though they never mentioned anything about where they were off to." she finished briskly.

At this news Dumbledore scratched his chin through his massive beard knowingly. His eyes squinted as if in deep thought. All his colleagues were now either looking at him to commence,or to Snape who had remained behind Dumbledore not saying a word. His hair had grown more with each year, turning it more greasy and spiky-looking with it. Fred and Ginny on the other hand,had not even looked at Dumlbledore once. Both of their gazes on Snape. "Whats this traitor doing here?" said Ginny,standing up in front of the fire,her hands held together in balls of fists by her sides. She looked positively fuming. She wasnt the only one. Fred and Tonks walked over to Ginny,both standing on either side of her.Tonks twitched her fingers towards her left pocket,ready to pull out her wand when the time came.Fred on the other hand, wasted no time to act. He already had his wand out,eye level with him,with his arm jutting out in front of him,aiming directly at Severus Snape.

"Put that wand down boy before some eyes accidently go flying",said Moody, whose magical eye was swivelling cosmically fast in his socket,yet again. Fred didnt flinch as Moody stepped closer to him,his wand now up,in case he needed to use it. Freds eyes never left Snapes form,which remained stationary like a statue behind Dumbledore. "No, if it wasnt for Snape,Hermione would still be here." He was trembling now but his voice was steady.Tonkss eyes seeemed to be darting at every inch of Snapes body,as if to decide which part to jinx first.

Dumbledore turned his gaze over to Fred. His eyes were twinkling behind his glasses,and he looked absolutley calm as he spoke. "Why do you suppose Severus is the reason for this? Hermione has been chosen because that was her destiny." Dumbledore stepped toward Fred,but Fred made not one notion that he had seen him. His eyes were burning still on Snape,as well as his wand was. Ginny on the other hand looked up at Dumbledore curiously. "What do you mean ' her destiny ' ? I dont think Hermione wanted to be kidnapped!" Her voice was very high,and clearly said in total anger and disbelief. But Dumbledore remained calm as he said,"It does not matter whether she wanted to be or not,in the end it was going to happen because she has always been the muggleborn vessel that the prophecy speaks of. It has been her destiny before she was born, as it was Draco Malfoys to be the pureblood vessel and as it was Harrys to die."

"Dont you talk about Harrys death like that!" Ginny looked like she was on the breaking point. Her fists were as red as her face from outrage,and her hair looked like it was about flare up in fire any minute. Tonks looked absolutley appalled at Dumbledores words and Freds right eye was twitching. The rest of the room was fidgeting uncomfortably and their was a very cold silence following Ginnys words. All eyes were on Dumbledore,who was the only one who still looked spookingly calm. "I did not say that to disrespect Harry, Ginevra, I merely said it because it is the truth and I cannot deny in saying that her kidnapping is just something that Voldemort has done to make our lives even more depressing,even though it undeniably has had that effect on all of us." He stopped looked around at the room,and then continued. "The only thing we can do now is make sure that the rest of the prophecy does not happen." He now turned around and looked at Snape,who straightened himself up importantly." Severus here can help. He is my spy for Voldemort and he will keep us informed on the fragile situation that Hermione is now in."

Dumbledore turned around again and now spoke directly to Fred. "So if you please lower your wand. We wouldnt want any accidents." His voice this time was slightly commanding but non-threatning. Fred noticed this slight change,and with one last glare towards Snape, he lowered his wand and retreated rather huffily toward the left side of the fireplace. "How bad is the situation over there at Malfoy Manor, Albus?" McGonagell spoke up. "Is she treated...you know cruelly?" she added rather regretfully. Dumbledore sighed than looked towards Snape as if in asking him the same question.Snape cleared his throat tersely before speaking. "Not that I am aware of and I know alot. She was treated rather badly while she was unconscious. She was chained to the floor in a cellar, and abused rather badly by some of the younger Death Eaters,Crabbe and Goyle included. But now, she is apparently fine. She is not underfed and she has a room now. The worst so far I could imagine is Luciuss beatings,or so I have heard." Snape inclined his head and looked at Ginny briefly before continuing. "Well I didnt expect anything different,what with living with Lucius and all. I suppose he would have killed her by now if it wasnt for the Dark Lords uses with her."

McGonagell was breathing in short,brief spasms and Hestia sighed audibly. "Is there nothing we can do?" she asked. Snape shook his head while talking,as if to add emphasis to the fact. "No,it is to dangerous. Not only for us,but for her." "I dont believe that for a minute." Ginny spoke quietly but somehow her words seemed to carry out to every section of the room. " I dont care how dangerous it is. Voldemort knows he cant harm her because he needs her. I wont just sit back and let my friends life become ruined because youre to afraid of youre precious Lord. Harrys has ensured that hell die in 1 year. And in that year Hermione could become pregnant and have that stupid demonic child. I wont let it happen. Even if it means I die and take you all down with me I dont care." The room was deafly silent once again. Everybody was looking at Ginny. She had never spoken like that..ever. Dumbledore made to reach forward and touch her shoulder,but she quickly jerked away from his outstretched hand.

"You know that you cannot do that,Ginevra. Even though we all wish to help Hermione as much as we can,we cannot. We risk everything. The only thing that we can do is to make sure that, that bay never comes forth. Severus is going to help us there." Snape stuck his nose up in the air, but said nothing. Ginnys eyes met Tonkss briefly,but then averted her gaze towards Dumbledores. " How exactly can he help?" she spat back coldly. "Hasnt he done enough?" she added while folding her arms.

"Snape is a master at potion-making as everyone knows. He has informed me that he knows a potion that will stop Hermione from having children. He will disguise it in a drink of hers,when he goes to visit the Malfoys in a two days time. The reason why we must do this,is of why the baby is to be born. Voldemort needs the baby to transfer his powers to,before he dies and the Prophecy says that the baby must be born before Voldemort dies. Therefore, no baby, no way for Voldemorts legacy to continue."

Ginny,as she looked at Dumbledore, had a look of comprehension and building anger upon her face. "You mean you want to make Hermione infertile? Especially making her infertile without her knowing it!" Hestia shook her head blankly at Dumbledore. Tonks looked at him as if seeing him for the first time and Mundungus choked horribly on his pipe at Ginnys words. Dumbledore sighed again and turned his back away from Ginnys accusing face. With eyes closed he muttered, "Yes. I know it sounds horrible and I myself had a few doubts about this plan." He opened his eyes again and turned back around,and as if pleading to her said," But I know that this plan will work. It must be done. There is no other way." After he spoke there was another knock on the door. This time,in loud booming knocks that shook even the floor.

The knocks continued in the same code that was done by Emmeline and Dumbledore. McGonagell stood up and went to the door. A few moments later,she came back with Hagrid and Madame Maxime bringing up the rear. " Srry, got held up. Didn think it would take tha long." He moved towards the fireplace,making Snape, Dumbledore,Tonks and Ginny step out of the way. "And where exactly were you?" Moody said accusingly. Madame Maxime had bustled over towards the fire as well. Theyre huge bodies blocking out the fires view from everybody entirely. Hagrid stood up at once with a huge grin upon his face. "Well, I herd the plan about Hermione from Dumbledore a while ago,and I also herd that Snape here couldn find an important item for the solution, sos I went off and.." He stuck his large hand into his moleskin overcoat and pulled out a huge gooey egg the size of a pineapple. It was cement gray mixed with a yellowish color except for the green ooze that seemed to be coming out of, even though the egg was not cracked or broken at all in appearance. Snapes eyes widened hungrily as he looked at it. Dumbledore simply stared at it,speculating if it was real or not.

"Eh..Eh! Int beautiful? Cost a pretty penny too. Thank Merlin though tha Olympe knew the righ place to get it." He gave Madame Maxime a sheepish grin,who turned red and turned her gaze back towards the fire. "What the hell is that exactly?" Fred said stepping away from the egg and towards Tonks. Hagrid beamed at the egg apraisingly,as he held it in his hand. "Tha is the key for our plan ter work. Tha righ dere is a egg of a snake hybrid." A lot of faces in the room lit up as if in understanding.

Fred was the only one who was looking at it as if he didnt understand how a snake hybrids egg could be so important, but Ginny looked at with a most loathing and fearful look. "A snake hybrids egg? Doesnt the poison in the ooze of the egg kill anything that can grow...or anything that has the potential to reproduce?" "Not exactly," Snape said as he moved towards the egg,never taking his eyes off of it. "If we feed it to a human,it will not kill them but simply kill off the organs inside that has the ability to reproduce,making them unable to concieve." Snape had his hands outstretched towards the egg,but Dumbledore was quicker. "Come,first we must make sure this truly is what we need." He walked out of the room with Snape scurrying behind him. McGonagell,Moody,Hagrid and Madam Maxime followed them as well.

Elphias Doge simply shrugged his shoulders as he and Dedalus Diggle walked out behind Emmeline Vance who was well followed the party out of the room. All who were left was Ginny,Fred,Tonks Mundungus Fletcher and Hestia Jones. "I cant believe this. Dumbledore cannot do this to an innocent person. I mean shes barely 17, shes only a child." Hestia spoke,tears in her eyes. Tonks walked forward and patted Hestia on the shoulder. "I know,thats why were going to do somehting." Ginny said,angry once more. She looked over at her brother. He nodded is head in agreement. "Yes,but what?" he asked her quietley. "I dont know. But one thing is for sure is that Im not gonnna let Dumbledore ruin Hermiones life. Prophecy or not,shes my friend and I wont let him do this." Hestia looked up at Ginny frightfully. "No we cant. Theres no way. You heard Dumbledore hes forbidden us to try anything." Ginny ignored her and pressed onward. "Were gonna save her from the Malfoys. I dont care what it takes but were gonna do it." Tonks stood up from where she was with Hestia. "Im with you. I dont like Dumbledores plan anymore than you do. But like Fred said, how? We dont even know where the Malfoys live." At this, theyre was a coughing noise from the back of the room. Mundungus Fletcher stood up, pipe in his hand and simply stated, "That will be no problem I know where the Malfoys live. Im in." And he sat back down and put his pipe back in his mouth.

"See? With Dungs help this could actually work." Fred said. Ginny nodded her head,and turned her head towards Hestia. "Well, are you in or out?" Hestia looked scared butdetermined to help. She stood up and nodded her head. "When?" she asked. Ginny turned her stare towards the fire. "Tomorrow."

SAME DAY,MALFOY MANOR

It had been three days since the wedding night incident. In those three days,Hermione had been getting used to,slowly, the feeling of living with the Malfoys. She got used to spending most of her time with Narcissa during the day,and the feeling of her new room at night. At first, she thought that she would just stay in Dracos bedroom,but apparently not. The next day after Dracos confession she was taken to a master bedroom on an upper floor. The large and lavishly decorated bedroom had the bed in the center of the room and to the right of it,like her previous bedroom,had a step-in closet with a private vanity at the very back of it. To the left of the bed there were scarlet curtains that slightly hid the screen double-doors that lead to a balcony that was as wide and large as a veranda. It had several reclining lawn chairs and a spectacular view of the sun both rising and setting. To the left of the doors to the room there was a fireplace and a black oak mantlepiece. There was also a couch in front of the fireplace and two armchairs to the left and right of the couch. A coffee table in front of the pieces of furniture gave the room a feeling of peace and comfort.

On the right wall of the room,was one door leading to a private bathroom that was exactly like Hermiones bathroom in her old room. On the left wall of the room,was two doors. The left one lead to another chamber room much like Narcissas. It was decorated in the style of a private living room. And the door to the right of that one,which was always locked,Hermione could only guess was Dracos private study. The first night of Hermione knowing the truth was restless. She was glad that she slept alone,but in this huge room,which at first she was rather intimidated of,she couldnt sleep. At first she thought it was because she had just found out the shocking truth of her wedding night,but upon further inspection of her surrounding and feelings she realized that she felt like she was being watched. She quickly shrugged off those feelings immediatley,and spent the rest of the night having nightmares of things that she didnt remember in the morning.

The next day,she had spent a quiet morning with Narcissa in her room. Then Narcissa had to go out and she informed Hermione that now that she was a Malfoy,(Hermione shuddered a bit when Narcissa had said this, but Narcissa seemed to not have noticed,) that she could peruse the house as she wished but was forbidden to go down to the basement. Narcissa said this line both gravely and threatingly. Clearly somehting was down there that Hermiones eyes must never look upon. But Hermione didnt care. There was still 2 floors above the one where her bedroom was and 2 below her that she could still explore. In hours she found many rooms,some of them clearly still being used by the Malfoy family and some of them not. Hermione was enraptured by every room that she found. Especially when she found both the trophy room and next to it the library. The trophy room was lined in many corriders,leading to a different room of trophies fro each Malfoy. She noticed and she slightly frowned at the injustice of it,that theyre was not one room dedicated to a female Malfoy that did anything. She was shocked at this. Surely there was at least one room dedicated to a Malfoy that was not a man. But search as hard as she might,there was no such room.

The library was far more interesting to her than any room in the house. The was 2 floors dedicated to the Malfoy Library,and there were a set of stars that just escalated upward to reach the second level. She fell in love with this room immediatley and she knew that in her heart that this where she would spend her most waking hours here,just reading and reading until she fell asleep on one of the many comfortable couches and chairs that were spread all over this room in different places.After she had walked around the library and promising to return to the library as soon as she finished her search of the house,she stepped outside of the door to see a house-elf take a tray of an empty bown and tea kettle behind a tapestry of a younger Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Hermiones curiosity got the better of her and she pulled back the pictured-tapestry and found a regular wooden door behind it. She opened it and stepped inside. There were at least 20 house-elves bustling about,some with trays adding or taking food off of them and some with broom and other cleaning utensils,busy cleaning this and that.' Its the kitchen,and probably throught that door there is the laundry and who knows what else ' Hermione thought to herself as amazingly through all the clamor the house-elves didnt notice her entrance until a small female house-elf who had just entered the kitchen with freshly laundered clothes in her arms,squeeled and all her clothes flew to the floor. "Mistress in here, Mistress in here!" She immediately flung herself onto the floor in such a low bow that all her face was touching the floor. All the rest of the house-elves abandoned what they were doing,and followed suit.

Hermione didnt know what to think as all the trembling house-elves were acting this way to her. Her face flushed from embarrassment as she told them to get up off the floor,which they immediatley obeyed making Hermione turn even more scarlet. "Oh please you dont have to do that. Here let me help you." she said to the small house-elf that had started the commotion. She bent over and grabbed the clothes that were laying on the floor and held them out to the house-elf. The house-elf took them from her shaking,"Oh missus please dont hurts Li-Li Is didnt means to dirty the clothes,Ill rewash them and slam Li-Lis fingers in the door for this I swears." Her entire small body was trembling with fright and her huge eyes the size of tennis balls were looking imploringly at Hermione. Hermione was surprised by her comment and then added quickly,"What? No, you dont have to punish yourself, please it was actually my fault for scaring you like that. I guess alot of the Malfoys dont come in here often." The house-elf to Hermiones relief stopped shaking and nodded. "Only to scold or punish us,for workin to slowly. Buts its mostly Master Malfoy who does this to Li-Li and my family." Her eyes were narrowed in anger as she said ' Master Malfoy' and then her eyes widened in fear as she realized at what she just said. "Li-Lis a bad house-elf. Li-Li should not have spoken ill of her family,maam." She set the clothes on a table and grabbed a soup spoon that a house-elf was just using to laddle a soup into a bowl with just minutes before. She kept knocking the spoon into her head until Hermione,looking horrified, had to wrestle it out of her hands and command her never to punish herself again.

Panting a little after the squabble with house-elf Hermione sat down at a chair that was adjoining the table. The house-elf looked slightly dizzy as she placed the clothes back into her arms once more. "Sorry Mistress. Li-Li only had to do what is expected of Li-Li and it is not expected to say ill things of her family. No matter who they are and what they do to Li-Lis own family." Hermione looked up at the house-elf whose entire body trembling once more,but from the weight of the clothes. Something that this house-elf called Li-Li said made Hermione curious. "Youre own family? You mean..." she looked around to meet the gazes of many apprehensive looking house-elves. Some taller than others,but only just. Some of them their ears poke out at the top of their head and some of them their ears poke out at the sides of their heads. Some were females and some were men, but they all shared one commen trait. Their large tennis-ball sized green eyes that made Hermione remind her forcibly of...

"Dobby...Dobby worked here right? He was part of youre family. All these house-elves are youre relatives." She told Li-Li, who jumped up and down with excitement making some of the clothes to topple to the floor,but Li-Li didnt notice. "Yes Mistress. These are Li-Lis family. But Mistress how do you know Li-Lis brother Dobby? Li-Li and Li-Lis other brothers and sisters have not heard of Dobby in a long long time. Rumors are that he is a free house-elf." She asked with her eyes wide again. Hermione laughed and spoke with a small smile on her face," Yeah, hes free. And he loves it. He gets paid for his work and he even has vacations." Li-Lis big eyes widened,if that were even possible, even more. "Dobby free and Dobby gets paid? That is somethin that Li-Li has trouble believeing Mistress." Hermione giggled warmly to her and said,"No its the truth Li-Li. Harry Potter set him free, and ever since then he has been working for Dumbledore at Hogwarts and getting paid for it too." Hermione stopped smiling and tried to forget anything that had to do with Hogwarts and Dumbledore. It was too painful to remember the past,which held many happy memories.

Li-Li didnt speak but merely looked at Hermione in awe. Hermione found that she rathe rliked this house-elf and found her very good company and hoped that she could see her again. "Li-Li who are youre other brothers and sisters?" she found herself asking her. Li-Li,smiled warmly to Hermione as if nobody had ever asked her this question and said," Mofty and Cece my sisters who are older than me and Dobby, and Boxey my brother who is older than me,Dobby and Cece but not Mofty. And finally Gimpy my brother who is younger than everybody." She smiled an even wider smile. "Dobby was before me,and he was my favorite brother. He always took care of me from things." Hermione knew clearly that by things she meant Lucius Malfoys beatings. Suddenly, Li-Lis warm smile vanished and her whole body began to shake anew.

"Sharing family secrets are we?" the voice of Draco Malfoy echoed throughout the room from behind Hermione. She turned around from her chair,to notice Draco not looking or talking to her but at Li-Li. "You dropped some clothes. Pick them up and get back to work." he said cruelly. Li-Li nodded her head,and quivering madly picked up the fallen clothing and disappeared through another door.

Hermione looked at Draco with anger in her eyes. "You didnt have to treat her like that you know." She stood up,which hardly made a difference considering that Draco was taller than her. He turned his gaze upon her and Hermione was shocked that his expression changed dramatically from anger to both pity and frustration. "We need to talk" he simply said. He turned on his heel and left the room,leaving a slightly worried Hermione behind him. She followed him out and followed him down the hall beind him,silent until he lead her to their room. When they got there he sat down on the couch and watched the floor for awhile. Meanwhile, Hermione took a seat on the opposite side of the couch putting distance between them. They just sat in silence like that until Hermione,become slightly annoyed spoke up. "Well, you said we had to talk." He finally looked at her. His eyes were skeptical, and his face looked as if he were contemplating whether or not to tell her what he needed to tell her. "My father knows that I told you about what happened two nights ago." Hermiones expression changed from annoyance to slight fear. "And?" she said, "Is that bad? Did he...hurt you or anything?" and for some unknown reason she realized that she actually cared if he did hurt Draco.

Draco simply shook his head, still watching her. He got up from the couch and moved towards the fireplace. His back to her as he spoke. "He reckons that you were bound to find out anyway. He also said that now that you know, he says that we should sleep with each other every night until you get pregnant." He turned back around,and Hermione was surprised that his face was not angry or flustered or anything but rather hard and determined to geth through to her. "And I agree." he added. Hermione didnt know what to say. She didnt even want to look at Draco. She stood up and walked away from him,this time her back to him as she stared at the bed. She realized there was no way out of this. Her reason and destiny in this whole matter depended upon this baby that she had to concieve with Draco. She sighed, her back still to him as she spoke. "Is Voldemort going to disguise himself again?" she asked,almost dreading the answer. ' Maybe I can get through this easily if he didnt ' she thought to herself.

She felt rather than heard Draco stir behind her. "No,he only had to do that on the wedding night. It would just be me from now on." his voice was slightly starined as he spoke this time. Hermione could almost feel the tension in the air as they spoke. She sighed again. It was inevitable and if it meant that he wouldnt touch her while she was pregnant with the baby and after,she felt that it was worth a couple of nights with him. Her husband. " I guess I have no choice in the matter anyways." she said,speaking finally.

Later that evening while Hermione was in her nightgown in front of her vanity brushing her hair,she heard the door of her bedroom creak open. Next,followed by footsteps and the opening of her closet door. She looked up into the mirror of her vanity,and saw her husband. He was panting slightly and was wearing dark green nightrobes. She sighed and put down her brush and stood up. She closed her eyes,as she turned around and walked out of the closet, Draco behind her...

That was yesterday,and Hermione sighed while she thought about. She was outside on a bench in the backyard grounds with a book in her hands. As the wind passed through her hair, she couldnt help but rememebr yesterday night. He was so gentle with her. The way his hands moved,and the way he handled her clearly spoke volumes to Hermione. "He wanted to be there with me" she said to herself. "But why?" she said again. She was confused. She thought he would just get it over and done with. Get his desire fufilled and leave. But he didnt. Afterwards,he stayed with her in the bed. Hermione found herself wondering if he would stay again with her tonight,and a small part of her was hoping that he was." Why are you thinking these things? He doesnt want to be with you. He was just probably tired so he stayed with me last night. Or maybe it was pity from the last time. But surely not because he wanted to." But even as Hermione again out loud expressed her feelings,she couldnt shake an unknown feeling that she didnt comprehend at all,and irritated with herself she closed the book she was trying to read and went back inside the house and retreated to her room.But unfortunaltey,there was another person waiting for her there.

It was still morning and the suns rays were streaming in through the windows,illuminating the person that was seconds before sitting on her couch,before she enetered. Hermione jumped back in surprise at the sight of him. She recovered herself quickly. "Im sorry if I startled you. I was just in here with Draco and he told me to wait here while he went to fetch something,"Blaise Zabini said stepping towards Hermione. She blinked twice to take in his appearance. He looked like he had been on the recieving end of a few bad hexes,mostly aimed at his face. Then Hermione realized where she was the last time she had been this close to him. He was pleading with the Dark Lord to let him be the pureblood vessel not Hermione,thus being her husband and being her counterpart.

He smiled towards her as he walked towards her. "Please come,youre better company then youre husband anyday." He closed the door behind Hermione and lead her to the couch. Hermiones face blushed tremendously when he said this as she took a seat,Blaise sitting immensley close by. "So...How have you been,Zabini?" she asked nervously. She was trembling slightly but not enough that he could have noticed. He smiled sheepishly and said,"Well,other than the fact that I got my ass kicked by Voldemort a few days ago Im swell. Apparently my little ' mishap ' as he calls it, didnt warrant me a death curse being blown my way. I just got a warning." His smile was gone as he looked at her in a way that Hermione never saw any man look at her before. She was uncomfortable by it. Plus he had said ' Voldemort ' instead of the Dark Lord as most Death Eaters do,and that puzzled her greatly. "You didnt say the Dark Lord? You called him by his true name. Youre not scared of him?" she asked letting her curiousity speak for her.

He smiled again at her as he shifted his weight a little closer towards her. "He doesnt scare me a bit. Why would you think that? Especially after my little stunt that I pulled just to be with you,the other night." He said this in a whisper. He was much to close. Hermiones instincts kicked in,yelling and screaming. 'Youre married! This isnt right.' But then wasnt this a forced marriage? It wasnt as if she would feel guilty if this man who she hardly knew kissed her,right? Or would she? But before she could think anymore on the matter she heard a rude cough coming from the inside of the room,and she looked up. Draco was standing behind the couch looking down upon the pair of them. She instinctivley put her hand to Zabinis chest and pushed him away from her. She stood up,said excuse me and walked out of the room, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and in the pit of her stomach,guilt was rising slowly up.

She hid herself in the library for what felt like hours,trying very hard not to think of what just happened,or at least what could have happened if Draco didnt come in. The worst part was the look on his face. It was a look of both mingled fury and shame. She had never seen that look on his face..ever. It was downright..painful to even remember it. She tried to focus once again on reading a book,any book but to no avail she kept on revisiting that terrible look that Draco had on his face. A house-elf found her,and brought her lunch,which Hermione ate alone in the library. A few more hours later,Hermione saw Narcissa enter the library,a look of pity on her face. Hermione,who had been sitting with her legs on the chair,quickly situated herself in a more presentable fashion as Narcissa took a seat opposite her,and the table which her half-eaten lunch lay.

Narcissa smiled weakly at her, and stretched out her hand to Hermiones. "Its alright dear. Youre not the only one sulking. Draco has been in the backyard grounds for hours,merely pacing and jinxing anything that gets in his path." Hermione let down her book as she focused her entire attention to what Narcissa was saying. "I know what happened wasnt your fault. Things happen,and Ive known Blaise Zabini since he was merely a toddler playing Draco. Hes very strong-willed and doesnt think twice about his actions. If he sees something he wants he goes for it,and doesnt care what stands in his way or what the consequences are." Hermione shuddered at this. Zabini wanted her? She didnt have enough time to dwell on this as Narcissa pressed forward."Hes alot like Draco in that way,but nothing like my son in others," her eyes twinkled mischieviously at this and then suddenly her expression turned rather serious."Tell me from your side,what exactly happened?" Hermione breathed deeply and told her everything,her uncomfortableness and her uneasiness towards him,and she even told Narcissa about her thoughts while she was on that couch with him and about the feelings she had afterwards,especially the guilt she had while looking upon her sons face.

After she was finished, Narcissa grabbed ahold of Hermiones other hand with her other hand firmly. "Promise me Hermione,promise me that you will never be alone in a room with Blaise Zabini again." Her words were as firm as her grip and Hermione was slightly frightened at this. "Narcissa, I dont ever want to be alone with him again,neither see or hear of him again. What makes you think that I would do this then?" Narcissa looked at her daughter-in-law with pity. "Because,no matter how hard you try you will see Blaise Zabini again,both because he works for the Dark Lord and he has important business with our family. And the second because he has marked you down as a target." Hermiones eyes widened. Narcissa spoke again,"Let me explain further.He has marked you down,not as a target in the sense of the word that he wants to hurt or kill you,but in the sense that he physically wants you,do you understand?" Hermione noticed that Narcissas hands were suddenly cold and her voice was also very stern and commanding. She nodded her head in understanding and promised to never be alone with him again.

Narcissa smiled warmly. "Now all you have to do is talk to Draco." she said, as if this was the most easiest thing in the world. Hermione looked away from her mother-in-law. She sat up straighter in her chair,as she withdrew her hands from Narcissas. "I dont think that I can do that right now." she said softly,avoiding Naricissas gaze. Narcissa simply tutted and said in her bossily fashion,"And why not? He is youre husband and has the right to know the truth!" Hermione looked at Narcissa and noticed she was sitting as straight as a board,how she had ever accomplished getting her back so straight Hermione could never understand. She seemed as graceful as a swan yet as sharp-tongued and hot-tempered as a bull,even though she had a better control on her temper then her husband and son. Hermione finally expressed her fear towards Narcissa."Because he might not want to see me,or even beleive me for that matter." Hermione looked almost appalled. How could she say this? Didnt she, Hermione Granger, suffered 7 years in school with this boy? This boy that always taunted her for what she was and who she befriended? And now...Now she was married to him,have slept with him twice,and suddenly care what he thinks of her.

Narcissa,as if reading her very thoughts,once again took her hands in hers as she spoke with an air of innumerable knowledge," I know that you two never did get along in school. But things have changed. You two have grown in these past years,and as well in these past days. You,my dear,have suffered immensely. Suffered more than what could be deemed possible,and perhaps more. But I see the way he acts around you. I know these signs. I know that he cares for you,possibly more than you know. Possibly even more than he knows. But I know. I also know that the reason why you are scared to approach him is because you also care for him." Hermione looked up at her. Narcissa had a large smile on her face. Hermione said nothing,simply sat there and thought. "But how can I have these feelings for him?" Hermione found herself saying,without even realizing it. "I mean, a part of me wants to hate him for what he has done to me and my friends, but another part..." she looked away toward the floor. Narcissa never took her eyes off of her as she spoke. "A part of you wants to love him." At these words Hermione looked up at her and spat back," No,I dont love him." she said coldly,but realizing that she was talking to the subject at hands mother,she became embarrassed and quickly said,"Sorry,I didnt mean to say it like that..I mean, Im sorry."

But Narcissa simply laughed slightly. "I understand. Youre not there...not yet." Hermiones eyes widened,and she was about to speak but Narcissa cut her off. "You know Hermione, things change. Time changes everything,and youre relationship with Draco just takes time. You two have always been on tenterhooks with each other. Since the day you met each other. And now youre married,and I know not of youre own choosing,but I know deep down you two wish that you could get along,and you knw what? All it it takes is for you to be to be civil to each other." Hermione looked at her in understanding. "Civility is the first step,you mean" Hermione said as she stood up. Narcissa laughed again and said softly,"Exactly." and she inclined her head towards the window behind Hermione. Hermione stepped behind the couch and looked down at the grounds. There he was. Draco was leaning against a tree,with his arms folded to his chest and his expression hostile. Hermione knew what she had to do,and a part of her felt relieved that she was actually going to talk to him.

She looked over at Narcissa,who was still seated,and Narcissa nodded her head in dismissal.Hermione hurried out of the room as politely as she could. Her feet found theyre to the backyard grounds faster than she would have liked but nevertheless she was there,and she was walking towards him. Draco spotted her,and walked out from under the tree to meet her halfway.He looked rather cold towards her,but Hermione didnt care,she was going to get this off her chest as soon as she could. Before he could say anything,she put a finger to his mouth to silence him. "Dont. Youre going to listen to me before we start arguing again." Her expression was determined,while he was mild surprised at Hermiones boldness. "Before you accuse me of anything,I just want you to know that nothing happened or is happening between me and Blaise Zabini. He was in the room when I got there,and he said he was there on business matters. He lead me to the couch and he started saying things that made me uncomfortable." Hermione after saying this lowered her gaze to the grass. Apparently this was going to be just as hard as she imagined it would be.Her cheeks started to flush with embarrassment,but her voice remained hard and firm. "He sort of..." her voice trailed off,but she was determined to get this throught to him. But before she could speak, He grabbed her by the shoulders,making her gaze meet his. "He came on to you,didnt he?" he said rather accussingly. Hermione frowned. "Yes,but if youre thinking what I think youre thinking than youre wrong. I gave him no pretense to think that he could flirt with me,or do whatever he was doing." Draco let go of her shoulders. His silver-grey eyes meeting her chocolate-brown ones.

"I know,but Blaise is getting out of control." He turned his back on Hermione breaking their eye connection. "Hes always wanted you, did you know that? Ever since you became mine" He said turning back around to look at her. Hermione surveyed his facial expressions and realized that he was slightly jealous. She smirked inward,and couldnt help but feel something. She didnt know what it was,but it felt good. His words especially stirred something in her,that was both shock and slight happiness. He had called her his...

"I dont know why youre acting like this,but I promise you that Ill never been seen with Blaise alone again." Hermione said. She had expected him to nod his head in approval or something of that nature,but never this. For he had given a huge smile,that Hermione couldnt read at all. She didnt know why,but she found herself smiling back and before she knew it,she was giggling as well. He walked over to her still smiling and said, "What are you laughing about?" She shrugged her shoulders. " dont know, I mean what we were talking about was serious and I saw you smiling and I just started laughing...and it actually felt good to laugh,seeing as how I havent laughed at all these last couple of days." she finished weakly. He was standing very close in front of her now. Her eyes were locked onto his. She gupled and said," Maybe we should at least become friendly towards one another from now on,what do you think?" Draco looked at her,as if thinking it through,before he said,"You mean forget the past,and let bygones be bygones?" Hermione sighed again,thinking as well before speaking."Well,I dont think one can forget the past,especially one such as complicated and complex as ours,but we can at least live in the now and in these present circumstances dont you think we can at least become acquantainces?" Draco,was still very close to her,and Hermione shifted away from him,but only an inch or so,so that he wouldnt notice. "I think we should live in the now,and I totally agree that we should become friendly towards one another,I mean were husband and wife and as such we should at least get along and become civil." Hermione smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

He walked around her and offered her his arm. Hermione was taken aback,but realized that this must be how he will act from now on towards her,so she kindly but slowly accepted it,and he lead her towards the house.

LATER THAT SAME NIGHT

It was very late and she was tired but glad. He had,surprising her slightly,had stayed with her for the second night in a row,and she guiltingly felt glad about it. As she lay there and listened to his steady breathing,she couldnt help but feel guilty about everything that was going on in her life. She felt like she was betraying not only her friends,or her fellow Order members but also the memory of her dead fiancee. She didnt know what to think or how to feel. Narcissas words were still echoing in her ear. How she had said that Hermione had hidden feelings for Draco,how she cared about what he thought about her,and how glad she felt when he was laying next to her. How could she be doing this? How could she be thinking this? But suddenly a memory came to her through all of her worries. It was the dream she had of Ron telling her that her heart and destiny belonged to another,and she couldnt help but think...maybe that person was Draco? "No" she said out loud, as if to convince herself, "Im merely just his friend,were merely going to act as acquantances towards one another,and theres nothing going on." A loud moan escaped from behind her,and she feared that she had stirred Draco awake, but he didnt make anymore indication of being awake so she simply kept laying there,wide awake,convincing herself that theyre were no feelings whatsoever for her husband. Unbeknowest to her,that right next to her,was her husband,wide awake as well,trying to convince himself of the same thing.

A/N: SORRY TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP! FINALS WERE LAST WEEK AND I HAD A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK THANKFULLY IM OVER IT! ENJOY IT READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Battle of Phoenix and Snake

Chapter 8: Battle of Phoenix and Snake

A thick,smokey haze seemed to be clinging in the air. The room was dark even though light shone through a window. A silent figure could be made out through the smoke..it was a woman. She was standing right in front of the window,looking down through it. Half of her body was in shadow including her face. She looked young but seemed weak and in distress. One of her pale hands touched the windowpane. She seemed to be in a kind of daze as well. Suddenly, a hand closed upon her shoulder, so hard that it made her swirl around. Both of her shoulders were now being grasped by what seemed to be a man. Her body seemed to relax a bit as she slowly lifted her arms around his neck to pull him in to a tight embrace. They remained like this for awhile, as if needing to be together like this for fear of their own lives. Then,just as abruptly as the man came in, another woman came in. She pulled the man off of the woman and pushed him into the wall next to window. The first woman screamed and grabbed ahold of the second womans hair,trying to get her off of the man. But try as she might to seperate them, it was no use. The second woman, threw the first woman off and grabbed tightly onto the robes of the strange man and threw him, with a huge push, through the window. The first woman bolted from her spot and ran wildly towards the broken window. She screeched as she saw a single figure sprawled obviously dead upon the pavement. "NOOOOOOOO..."

"NOOOOOOO..." she sat up on her bed, her eyes adjusting to the strange light that was surrounding her. As she blinked her eyes rapidly, her surroundings became more focused. She was in her bedroom,in her bed and it was clearly morning but not as early as she is accustomed to,so it must have been around early afternoon at the latest. She felt hot and sweaty. She looked down and noticed that her hands were shaking and the sheets around her looked terribly ruffled and wrinkled. She was breathing in short,hyperventulating sperts and she was breathing through her mouth. "Whats wrong?" she whirled her head around to her left,and noticed her husband,half-dressed staring at her apprehensively. She tried moving her hand to her chest to try to stop her breathing so rapidly,but seemed to have trouble moving her limbs. Draco moved to the dresser next to the bed,and where atop sat a water jug with two glasses there. He started pouring out a glass of water for her as he continued to speak, "Were you having a dream?" he asked as he handed her the glass.

"Mhm-m" she murmered,gratefully accepting the glass and started to drink. She drank the whole glass in one gulp and gave it back to Draco for a refill. "I was dreaming,but it was such a strange dream. Ive never dreamt like that before." she said softly. The water seemed to rejuvenate her somewhat,but her throat still felt dry and her hands and head were still somewhat still hot. Draco didnt say anything as he handed her the glass back, full of water once again. He turned his back on her and walked around the bed and strode towards the fireplace,his face still away from her. "Were you perhaps dreaming of something..or someone...?" his voice was no longer concerned or soft-spoken like when he was talking to her the previous time. His voice sounded hard and questioning. Hermione took the glass away from her lips. "Yeah..I mean yes, I was dreaming of someone, actually it was more than one person it was-" " Ron?" Draco said at once. He had moved towards her and his face was finally facing her. He looked cold and distant,a look Hermione hadnt seen on him since the night that he had taken her to see Lord Voldemort.

"You were dreaming of him werent you? You were dreaming of him and you together" Draco said again." And dont lie to me, I always know when people are lieing!" He was standing at the foot of the bed and his silver eyes were glistening in rage,and were slit-like,like a hawk when it was watching its preys movements. He squinted at Hermione surveyingly,without blinking,waiting for her to answer. Hermione looked confused and shocked at the same time as she stared at him. ' Is that what he thinks? Figures! Here I am slightly dazed and all he cares about is if I was dreaming of Ron... ' She stared at Draco for a few moments in silence before speaking, chosing her words wisely lest he might burst in a fit of rage from disbelief. "What makes you think that? I have not said anything about Ron when I was trying to explain my dream to you. You just naturally assume that I was?" she said,slightly rising from the bed,glass still in her hand. When she spoke,her voice was slightly raised and full of indignancy. ' If hes going to accuse me of something,he can at least have the decency of keeping Ron out of it ' she thought to herself.

Draco never stirred as she spoke,but now that she was done he immediatley walked straight to her and said, his voice very cold and accusing,"Because it wouldnt be the first time that you have dreamt of him,would it be?" At this,Hermione jumped from the bed. She was standing right in front of him. "What are you talking about? How would you know anything about what I dream or not?" Her eyes were boring into his,and his hers. "Because isnt it obvious? The first few nights you were here, Im sure you must have at least thought about him?" He never looked away, even though his voice was taken down a notch in volume. Hermione sighed audibly. She had thought that Draco or someone else in the house was even monitoring her in her sleep. ' Well I wouldnt be surprised if they did...' she thought to herself.

"Well, I think even you said it yourself. Isnt it expected? I mean, you kidnap me a few seconds after he dies and you dont expect me to think of him at the very least?" She stopped abruptly. This was the first time that she had talked about Rons death to anybody,least of all Draco,who was the cause of his death. She felt something inside as she was talking about Ron to Draco and she didnt understand what it was,all she knew that it felt somewhat...comforting...to finally let some of the things that were buried deep inside her become released...even if it was a very minuscule portion of it,she felt a burden somewhat being lifted,but only slightly. But Draco on the other hand didnt look to comfortable talking about Ron in the way that Hermione was suggesting. "So you admit it? You admit that you HAVE been dreaming about him?" he looked angry as he moved closer to Hermione with every word.

Hermione was starting to become slightly madder with every syllable that he uttered. ' What is he playing at? Is he trying to start a row already, this eary in the blasted morning? He cant be serious? Wait a minute...' Hermiones eyes popped wide with comprehension and her mouth opened slightly. "Are you telling me that youre jealous of my fiancee?" she told him a look of shock and confusion in both her voice and face. "EX FIANCEE,Need I remind you that you are now married to me, and that he his dead!" Hermione blushed slightly at her fatal mistake but recovered quickly at his last words. "Oh dont worry, I dont think that Ill ever forget that detail in my wonderful life," she said both sarcastically and coldly. She continued,"Nor the reasons for this 'merry' marriage,and that my husband just happens to be jealous-" "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" He said stubbornly. "I wouldnt even be talking about this with you right now if it wasnt for the fact that youre having fantasies about a memory,especially one that involves a filthy,poor,worthless,little blood-traitor as him." he spat at her. Hermiones face was red as the sun and her teeth were gritted together painfully. She had finally cracked.

In a few short seconds,Hermione had gripped tightly around the glass full of water and threw the water right into his face. Ice cold water was dripping from his bleach-blond hair,his neck was dripping with it as it rolled down it in droplets onto his bare chest. But Hermione wasnt done. She lifted her arm,high over Dracos head with the glass still grasped in her hand,and just as she was about to slam it over his his skull,he reached up and stopped her,by grabbing her hand with his,their fingers locked over each others and the glass. Hermione grunted in anger and frustration as she tried to pry his hand from hers with her free hand and Dracos other hand also stopped that too. They struggled like that for a few seconds,until Dracos weight made Hermione started walking backwards and she didnt stop until her legs,in a clumsy moment,collided with the bed,making her fall on it with Draco on top of her,his arms pinning hers on either side of her.

They were pinned on the bed like a cross,and still struggling for power of the glass,until Draco finally was able to get it from Hermiones red fingers. Draco laughed at her as he lifted the cup over head, in a mocking way,as she struggled under him to reach it. He smirked at her,while shaking his head in a "No" fashion. As he did this, a few water droplets fell upon Hermiones face,and the top of her robes were soaked. "Youre getting me wet." she groaned angrily. "Release me at once." she commanded with the air of someone in charge of the situation. Draco also laughed at this,and smirked as he spoke to her saying," I see that it only takes a few days to be married to a Malfoy,to start acting like one..or at least behave like one." He again held the glass over his head. "Besides,that was a very rude thing to do in the middle of our conversation,Mrs. Malfoy." he said again,as he laughed again at Hermiones expense.

Hermione was started to get agitated but found herself inwardly smiling. It was amazing that all it took was for Draco to feel more powerful than her,or than anyone in any situation,and he begins to smirk like a kid. In fact his smirk was so mischievious and so boyish that she couldnt help but feel her spirits being lifted,but not before she had her say."Dont you try to worm your way out of this with that handsome smirk of yours. Im telling you right now not to talk about Ron like that ever again,do you understand?" Her eyes were furrowed together in determination,in hopes that he would take her seriously. He smirked even wider at her,making her stomach do flip-flops which she immediatley wished that her stomach would stop doing,as she was certain he would have felt,seeing as he was laying right on top of her." Did you just call my smirk, handsome?" he asked his eyebrow raised.

Hermione felt something red creep up her cheeks. She hadnt realized that she had said what she was thinking. "Wherever did you get such a ludicrous assumption as that? I think your smirk is ridiculous. I never said anything about me liking it." Her watched her closely, then moved very close to her face. She tried leaning away, but failed miserably, considering that there was no room on the bed to move away towards, especially since he was on top, and thus had the upper hand. "I never said that." he said, his smirk back in place. "But you just said-" Hermione started, determined yet scared to move her lips at all,...they were so close to his. He cut her off, before she could continue. "I never said that you said that LIKED my smirk...I just said that you so cunningly said, that you thought it handsome. But whats the difference really? I knew you must have liked some part of me, and if it be only my smirk, then so be it. Ill smile whole life."

Hermione laughed at this. A picture of Draco, his white teeth gleaming, every day for the rest of his life, was a very funny image. He beamed at her. "See? I knew it! You can at least admit that cant you? I mean, you were put into Gryffindor for a reason right?" He knew what he was doing,and she did to. ' Trying to fish for compliments, by playing with my ego? Two can play that game...' She beamed right back at him. "Well, I dont know...," she started coyly,her eyes looking at the ceiling,in a "remebering something" manner. "You see when you smile you remind me of a ferret for some reason...Hmmm, why would that be? Oooo yes, I remember now.." She inwardly laughed,and outwardly smiled at the image of Professor Moody making a ' Draco- Ferret ' bounce up and down through the hallways of Hogwarts.

Dracos smile vanised and was replaced with a cold stare, as if he knew exactly what Hermione was thinking of. "Thats not funny. I could have gotten hurt, in more ways than one, I might add." He looked at her suggestively before he continued, "And you may have never been able to see my faboulous," he automatically put his trademark smirk on his face,as he turned his head to the right, "Wonderful," he turned his head to the left, "Sexy," he faced her from the front with a look on his face, that clearly said that he was enjoying the blushing sensation that Hermione was evidently displaying on her face. "Smile." he finished.

Hermione couldnt help it. She felt like her head was a tomato because of the way it kept changing to red every few seconds. But she wasnt going to give in that easily. "Actually Draco, I think I found you the most sexiest when you were covered in white fur and bouncing up in the air." She laughed out loud, and Dracos grin once again turned into a scowl. "You know, you act like I was the only one that was transformed into something while in school. Or maybe you have forgotten your enormous wood-chompers in fourth year as well?" That shut her up quickly. He smiled mishieviously before continuing, "Lets take a much needed trip down memory lane shall we? Why I remember the very day that it happened, making you forever known among the Slytherins as Beaver- Face." Draco looked down at her with a faraway and reminiscent look, while her expression was of pure embarrassment and anger. " Aaah, Mrs. Malfoy, I see you remember now...I hexed your teeth and they looked like they would never stop growing..good times,good times." Hermione flushed crimson as the memory of the incident came strolling back.

"That was your fault though!" she shouted as she lightly punched him in the chest, almost in a playful manner. He laughed midly at her child-like behavior. She scowled at him, while she continued to pout. "Alright I get it! Man, that was three years ago! Thats in the past now." she said as if that dismissed the matter. Draco looked at her curiously. "And you dont want to remember the past?". Hermione considered this question before answering. "Its not that I dont want to remember it, its jst that so many things are different than then." she spoke softly and logically. Draco moved his face closer to her, his silvery bangs brushing her forehead. A warm shiver circualted down into her stomach. "You mean all of the deaths and stuff?" he looked as if he had been holding this in for awhile. As if he wanted to talk to Hermione about the things that had occured around a week in-a-half-ago.

"Yeah..and our marriage...and the prophecy..and everything." she had spoken in whispered tones and her mouth felt dry. She assumed it had to do with the topic at hand, but with every word she spoke Draco had gotten closer and in the bowels of her mind,even though she didnt want to admit it to her conscious self,she kind of liked it."Yeah..youre right..as always. Youve always been right about everything,as for me I have one thing Im sure of right now." he was also barely speaking,and if anybody was trying to listen in, they wouldnt because of how low and soft his voice was. But Hermione could hear him. "And what exactly is that?" she said,not daring to look away from his eyes,for fear that she would faint from right under him. "That youre not only pretty," he released her hands, from either side of her and started carressing her neck with them," and obviously smart," he replaced his hands with his lips, gently kissing her on the right side of her neck, "and absolutley amazing," he said moving to her left side of her neck.

Hermione felt another warm tingle but this time it went down her spine. She felt goosebumps on her arms. She sighed audibly as Draco kept kissing her neck. Her heart was hammering so hard and so loud, that she was sure that Draco could both feel and hear it. Of course, they had both slept together, for the past two nights they had in fact done that very thing. But even though Draco hadnt been rough or uncaring, he never had done this, and Hermione found herself falling to pieces with every kiss. She invoulntarily fluttered her eyes shut. She only reopened her eyes, when she didnt feel him anymore on her neck. When she opened her eyes, she found that he has staring into her eyes.

They remained like that for a few minutes. Just Staring. An impulse inside Hermione that was so great was talking to her as if a person was actually laying right next to her. ' Kiss him..Kiss Him.' Hermione bit her bottom lip. Her and Draco had never kissed,except the milli-second quick peck on the lips during the wedding. But during their "marital duties" as Hermione had come to refer them as,never. Their eyes seemed to be locked on each other. Then slowly,as if somebody was fiddling around with a time turner somewhere so that time would move very slowly,they moved closer to each other. Dracos straight bangs again brushing against Hermiones forehead. They were very close now,closer than they had ever been. Hermiones chest was heaving. She didnt know what she was doing. She didnt understand the ache that she felt would be remedied by just a solitary kiss. All she knew that she was scantily clad,on top of her bed with a very handsome young man,who himself was hardly dressed as well. And it didnt hurt that these two were married...

They moved closer,and Hermiones eyes shifted downward to his mouth. That voice was back and it kept saying the same thing over and over again. He supported her neck with his hands,so he raised her up a bit. His eyes were also on her lips as well..."Hmmm". Hermione swiveled her head to the left, Dracos hair blowing slightly from the small wind that Hermione had created when she turned her head. She knew that voice too well...It was Lucius Malfoy. He was standing framed in the doorway, for what appeared to be awhile. He had on a black traveling cloak and black bowler hat with emerald robes underneath his black one. His long silver hair,was pulled back and draped over his shoulders,and his cold, steely eyes were surveying the scene before him with disgust. Hermione instinctively put her hand to Dracos chest and puched him away. He didnt object. He got up as quickly as he could,grabbed the clothes that he had on a nearby chair and started dressing himself as quickly as he could,not even once looking at Hermione.

Luciuss never took his eyes off of Hermione,who felt all of a sudden how see-through her nightgown really was. She quickly took some sheets and covered herself quickly from Luciuss protruding stare. He smirked at what she had done,clearly amused. "I hope I wasnt interrupting something too important?" he said, not at all sounding ashamed that he had walked in on something. In fact, he looked evilly eager. Hermione glared at him. Try as she might, she never could understand him. The man that was one of the most extreme Voldemort supporters out there,and also one of the sickest, was her father-in-law,a concept that Hermione day by day found herself unwilling to grasp. Even if she was slowly becoming accustomed to Draco and their "marital duties" she would never make herself comfortable with Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione turned her head in Dracos direction. He was now putting on his shoes, while sitting in one of the many chairs of the room. He didnt return her gaze. Instead, he focused pn his father. "What exactly do you want father, that couldnt wait till later?" he said sharply. He was clearly irritated by his fathers precense. Lucius obviously noticed this at once, but didnt drop his manic smile on his face. "My my Draco...you act like I have walked on something..important." he spoke with an air of sarcastic delight. "As a matter of fact, the reason for my arrival is of utmost importance," he looked serious and turned his head in a secretive manner towards Her" he finished,still staring at Hermione. Hermione slightly shook under his gaze. She didnt know why,but this was the second time under his gaze that she felt weak, and she didnt like this feeling, not one bit.

Draco cleared his throat and his father turned his eyes on him. "Shall we then?" Draco said sort of strained. Lucius just nodded his head and waited for him at the threshold. Hermione shifter her position on the bed in a sitting manner,propped up against the pillows. Draco grabbed his traveling cloak and walked towards his father,but turned around as if in afterthought. He looked up at Hermione and said, neither warmly nor coldly more like apologetically or consolingly, "Ill be back soon. Later on maybe we could go to Diagon Alley or something...would you like that?" Hermiones eyes shot up to meet his in a second. A rare smile stretched across her face,and she felt overjoyed inside. "A-a-a t-trip to Diagon Alley? I havent been there in..." she stopped speaking,her smile bigger than ever. "Y-yes I would like that." she giggled out. Draco smiled back briefly before walking out of the door, his father was holding for him. Lucius,surprisingly didnt follow him.

He remained stationary where he was but said, with an eerie smile across his lips,"Apparently you must be doing something he likes...both in and outside of bed." Hermione stopped smiling abruptly. His sickening eyes and fangy smile sent chills down her spine. He noticed and laughed at her discomfort. He moved his right hand towards his black cloak patting it in a securing manner. "Dont think of trying anything while youre on this little outing. I know that my son is not stupid enough to lend his wand,but that still doesnt mean that you wont try anything. Its such a shame that you dont have yours, isnt it?" He patted his cloak oncd more than turned on his heel and left the room,with the door clicking shut behind him, magically.

A FEW HOURS LATER; MID-AFTERNOON

Hermione sat cross-legged on the soft quilt,with a water bottle in one hand and a book in the other. She was outside in the rose garden,trying to relax. The sun was beating down her neck,and there was no whisper of a breeze anywhere. Hermione blew a stray hair out of the way of her face. Her hair was nestled neatly on the top of her head,and she was wearing an elbow-length light blue cotton botton-up shirt and muggle denim jeans. It was so warm in fact, that her clothes felt as if they were sticking to her very skin. Besides the uncomfortable weather,Hermione still couldnt concentrate on the material she was reading. It was now the second day in a row that she couldnt find herself capable of getting lost in reading,and she found this rather bothersome.

Hermione squinted her eyes in concentration,urging herself to once again reread the paragraph that she had been trying to read for the past 15 minutes; **Some the dead can revisit the living when we are more in tune with the spiritual realm, and our state of mind is peaceful. We can accomplish this feat by meditation but most of the time when we are asleep.** **The spirits that mostly contact us, usually had a divine and intimate connection with the person that they are communicating with.** **The only way that they really can convey what they are trying to say is through dreams.** **In these dreams, they can tell the receivers future or destiny in a story,pictoral,or/and symbolic mode.** **But some of the time,the spirits would tell the person straight out what they are trying to say, and they usually do this when it involves very deep secrets about the future that only the dead would know and understand...**

Hermione rubbed her eyes in frustration. No matter how hard she tried, she couldnt bring herself to concentrate on the now blurry words below her on the page. ' What is wrong with me ' she thought. She slammed her book shut,and drank from her water bottle. As she put the bottle down,the sun made a ring on her finger sparkle. She put her hand up and examined for the first time her wedding ring. ' Oh I see...Youre the reason why Im acting like this..or at least the man that gave you to me..'. She put her hadn down and sighed out loud. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the scorching sun. Almost at once memories came washing over her. Memories of Hogwarts, memories of old friends, and memories of friends that were long since gone. Memories of old arguments and fights over important and non-important things..and memories of rivals,that Hermione never thought would be so close to her in her life,came back in fresh waves...

Hermione was so deep in thought that she didnt even see a shadow blocking the sunlight that was hitting her squarely on her face. "Miss me?" a voice said. Hermione opened her eyes and leaned back briefly in a startled manner. "Oh..Draco..its just you.." she breathed out. Draco offered her his hand,and Hermione accepted as she stood up. "Hey..you frightened me you know." she said in an irritated manner. "I mean seriously it couldve been..." but then Hermione stopped talking at once. She was about to say "Lucius" but she changed her mind at the last minute. She didnt know why, but she didnt want Draco to know that she as slightly shaken by his father, Draco smirked at this and said," O yea? It was just me. Who else could it have been? Theres no one else that would be looking for you, right?" Hermione smiled weakly,and bit her tongue,but once again in her mind she couldnt help but think "Lucius." Hermione tried to steer them into a topic that she felt comfortable with. "Well," she started,putting one of her stray golden-brown strands behind her ear. "What is it that you wanted to find me for exactly?"

Draco raised his eyesbrows up in surprise. "What? Dont tell me you forgot? Dont you remember? I was going to take you shopping today in Diagon Alley?" Hermiones face lit up again, like it did earlier that morning when he first said this announcement. "O yes...O please can we go now?" she said, not bothering to hide her excitement. Draco laughed at the way she was acting, just like a little schoolgirl. "If you can hurry up and get your cloak we can be off," he said. Hermione nodded her head,still smiling and started walking past him, until she felt a sharp tug on her wrist. She turned around slowly in confusement to meet her husbands suddenly serious disposition. "Whats wrong?" she inquired. "I just want to let you know that you please consider this a privilege. And like all of them, they can be abused. I beg of you not to abuse this trust that I have in you." He looked her straight in the eyes, then continued, "My father thinks that Im giving you too much freedom in letting you go on an outing only four days after the wedding,but like I said I trust you." Hermione saw both the seriousness and pleadingfulness in both his voice and eyes. She nodded her head in truthful understanding,and Draco let go of her wrist. She turned her back on him and only walked a few steps when she felt something soft and light collide with her back.

It wasnt a very forceful throw but it still agitated her, as she turned around on her heel to find a laughing Draco pointing at her and the quilt and saying between laughs, "I think you forgot something." Hermione furrowed her eyes and picked up the quilt in a snatcy manner. "Honestly,what is your probem today? You must be on an emotional rollercoaster or something." She walked towards him,in a slightly marching fashion. "Only when Im with you." he answered her cooly,as he handed the water bottle to her. "Very Funny," she said as she bent over and reached for her book,but Draco was faster. Hermione stood upright and watched Draco,turning the book over in his hands examining it. "Doing a little bit of light reading," he said,looking at the title. "**The Realm Beyond Us: Real Dream Definitions and Interpretations by Spiritual Mediums. Unlock the Secrets the Dead are Trying to Conceal.** Youre actually reading this garbage?" he asked her. Hermione made out to reach the book, but Draco held it up over his head, which made quite a big difference seeing as how tall he was. "Not exactly reading,more like perusing," she said as she made another grab for the book,but failed miserably. "Besides, I couldnt concentrate, the sun was bothering my eyes." she lied lamely.

Draco laughed. "Liar, when I came out here you werent even reading," he said teasingly. Draco started moving away from Hermione towards the mansion,Hermione hot on his heels, enflamed that she had been caught in her own lie. "Look what does it matter? Can I please just have it back, ok?" she said talking every few strides. Draco laughed at her poutiness and let her have the book,but first not without receiving a light, playful hit in the arm. Hermione laughed, as Draco started to chase Hermione, both playfully pushing each other around. They were having so much fin they both didnt realize that they were being watched. High above, in a crystal clean window was a pair of old silvery-gray looking down in disgust at his son and his daughter-in-law...

A few short minutes later, Hermione and Draco were standing in front of a beautiful oak fireplace with a pot of floo powder in Dracos hand. Hermione wondered in curiousity why on earth they were traveling in this magical way. "Um Draco..dont you know how to apparate?" she questioned. Draco straightened his cloak fastenings as he spoke, "Yes of course, but since father knows that you cannot yet and even though you are of age to learn he simply wont let you take the test." Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Even if the Ministry is under your Masters complete control, he still wont let me at least apply to take the test?" Draco shook his head. "Yeah, he figures that wouldnt be such a great idea, come on, no more questions, dont you want to go?" Hermione bit her lip, and nodded. She couldnt help it. She was nervous. This would be the first time since she had gotten married to Draco, that she would be out in public with him, or for that matter out of the mansions at all. She dipped her hand in the floo powder pot, and stepped into the grate. "DIAGON ALLEY," she bellowed before emerald green flames licked and enveloped her entire body, and in a second she was gone.

LATE AFTERNOON,SUNSET,EARLY EVENING

Hermione flopped down on her back on top of her bed. She had a huge smile on her face, and a pair of twin rosy cheeks that hadnt been there in a long time. There was bags upon bags in her hands and arms, and even more so in the arms of the tiny house-elves that were now putting all of her newly-bought things away magically. She never thought that she was going to shop this much and she didnt, Draco insisted that she buy an entire wardrobe and then some, even though she repeatedly said that she had more than enough in her closet at home. To top it all off, she had been overjoyed since she first set foot in the wonderful place that always made her summers complete as a child. Of course, not every thing could be perfect. Hermione soon realized how much the wizarding world knew and what they didnt know about her marriage to Draco, and her supposed "betrayal" to her fiancee,friends and Dumbledore. People would steal glances at her and whisper not to concealingly behind their hands as she and Draco would pass by. Draco when he caught them would either say some rude remark or simply glare at them and they would desist. Hermione knew that her marriage with a Malfoy would not have been concealed. The Malfoys were a very popular, very well known, and feared family, and Hermione now married to one seemed to be the latest gossip on everybodys tongues.

Another thing that she had to get used to was the fact that she now had almost an endless amount of money. She of course didnt have a vault of her own, but she shared her husbands,and their was more than enough for the both of them. But it wasnt all shopping and rude gossipers, Draco took her to one of the most prominent and expensive wizard restaurants in the whole of Diagon Alley for dinner. Hermione sighed as she remembered all the things that happened to her today. She yawned and sat up on her bed. Two house-elves were still in the room. Hermione smiled as she recognized one of them. "Li-Li! How have you been?" Hermione said as she beamed at the pair of them. Li-Li beamed back enthusiastically, while the smaller house-elf that accompiened her smiled back at Hermione shyly and stood behind Li-Li. "Good, Missus,good. Missus, Li-Li wants you to meet Li-Lis baby brother Gimpy." Li-Li turned around and pushed her brother Gimpy forward. "Say Hi, to Missus Gimpy. Donts be shy" Li-Li said encouraging her brother. Hermione smiled at the small house-elf warmly. "Hello Gimpy. How are you?" Gimpy blushed crimson and whispered," F-f-ffine Missus." Li-Li giggled slightly and said, "Li-Li just wanteds Missus to meets little brother of Li-Li before we have to goes back to doing our choresses." Li-Li said happily.

Hermione laughed at the pair of them and nodded understandingly. Hermione, much to her surprise, yawned again. Li-Li and Gimpy laughed at this. "Looks like Missus had a long day?" Li-Li said between her fingers, trying to stop her giggling. Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders non-chalantly. "Guess so." Li-Li and Gimpy walked towards the bedroom door and opened it quietly. "Well leave you to sleep now, ok Missus?" said Li-Li and Gimpy before shutting the door behind them with a click. Hermione attempted to stop them, but felt too tired to do so. She took off her cloak and slimbed into bed, still in her clothes,fluttered her eyes slightly before falling into a well-deserved sleep.

"Hermione you have to wake up. Powerful things are happening and you have to face them...you have to stop them." Hermione felt cold sweat all over her body. She felt like she was entangled in something but she didnt exactly know what. She couldnt see anything but smoke and darkness. She felt like she wanted to cough but found herself not being able to do so. But she could speak. "Whos there? Whats happening? Whats going on?" she spoke into the seeming nothingness. Hermione felt like she was searching for something or someone but she didnt know just what. All she knew is that someone had spoken and she recognized that voice. "Ron, is that you? Are you here?" Hermione spoke again bravely into the eternal shadows. A warm hand was placed on Hermiones cheek, and she felt secure. "Im here..But you shouldnt be. Hermione please wake up. You must fight. You must begin figthing the struggle." Rons voice could be heard plainly from behind Hermione,and she still felt his hand upon her cheek. "Why should I leave? I feel good here. What struggle are you talking about?" Hermione whispered to him. The shadows no longer foreboding to her,but peaceful. She liked it here and she didnt want to leave,no matter what Ron was saying. "The struggle for your true identity, your true life. The life you were meant to live since birth. Get up fair Hermione,get up." Rons voice was very close to her neck. Hermione closed her eyes. "Never" she said. In one swift moment,she no longer felt him behind her. She didnt feel his touch on her cheek, nor his shadow intertwined with hers. Hermione turned around and saw nothing but the same endless,dark,dusty night. "GET UP" shouted a harsh voice in the distance.

Hermione got up in a one jerking motion on her bed. She breathed in and out rapidly. She clenched her fists and noticed that droplets of sweat were on them. Hermione pushed back the hair out of her face,and noticed as well that she had broken out in a chilling cold sweat. She shivered slightly. Still shaking, she reached across her bedside table and tried to pour herself some water,but due to her shaking and weak condition,she dropped the water jug with a huge sound of metal hitting wood with water drenching the carpet. Hermione tried to get out of bed to clean up the mess,but her feet were locked in a position as a mummy with the covers tightening around them.She slowly started disentangling herself from the sheets. As she got up, she felt like her legs were going to buckle from under her. She grabbed the edge of the bedpost for support. "Now I know how Harry feels whenever he had one of those horrid visions,"she said slurringly. "Alright Hermione, pull it together," she said to herself. Hermione walked clumsily a few paces towards the water jug on the floor. As she was about to pick it up the water jug. A huge boom sounded just a few corriders down from her own door.

Hermione felt a huge aftershock rumble. She heard strange footsteps and a scream sounded from somewhere inside the house. Hermione, instinctively without really knowing what she was doing, grabbed the water jug and held it out in front of her as a weapon. She wasnt really sure what damage she could do with such an a mediocre weapon but she would rather feel somewhat protected than all the way defenseless. She felt her heart punding inside of her chest, she felt like she was going to have heart attack. She edgily stepped towards the door, shaking from her weak condition and the possibility of an attack. "Wheres Draco?" she whispered dodgily to herself. ' What if hes hurt? ' she thought panicking slightly. Her footsteps creaked on the floor the closer she got to the door, Hermiones heart somewhere lodged in the back of her throat. Then a deafening noise vibrated through all of the walls of the house and Hermiones door was blown off the hinge, pieces of wood and parts of the wall surrounding the wall was blown in opposite directions. Hermione ducked just in time before a particular big piece of metal came soaring to her eye. Hermione shielded her eyes with her arms, the water jug lay forgotten on the floor beside her.

Coughing and sputtering through all of the debris, Hermione cautiously opened her eyes to find the silhouette of a young woman in the entrance of the now blown-away door. Through all of the smoke and debris Hermione couldnt make out who it was, but apparently the person was speaking to her, but all Hermione could hear was mixed-match grumbles. The young woman seemed to be in the company of another woman and they both lifted a struggling Hermione gently off the floor. Hermione rubbed her eyes and finally was able to see straight. A fire of recognizable red hair was the first thing she saw. Then a round face, brown eyes, freckles... "GINNY?" Hermione shouted surprisingly, taking a step back away from the redhead and almost colliding with her bed.

The other woman that was with her caught Hermione in time before she toppled onto the bed. "Be careful there, wouldnt want hurt yourself." Hestia Jones said as she sagian helped Hermione to a stationary position. Hermione made a huge "O"-shape with her mouth, and covered it slowly with her ring hand. "H-hh-Hestia...Hestia Jones?" she repeated with an expression of utmost bedazzlemet and astonishment. Hestia smiled warmly at her. "Poor thing, well at least they havent brainwashed you to forget your friends...but you look entirely pale and weak, thank goodness we arrived here just in time,"Hestia said consolingly and motherly. Hermiones eyes looked glued to the spot where Hestia stood. Her mouth still wide-open and her hand still raised up in the air. Ginnys eyes squinted in the direction of Hermiones hand and yanked it,making Hermione jerk out of her manner. " What is this? O I see, the bastard got you a ring and everything to make it seem more official and real huh?" Ginny proclaimed angrily.Hermione didnt know what to say. Between her dream and sudden appearance of Hestia and Ginny, Hermione felt like the use of her tongue ceased to exist.

"Now come on Ginny, dont start. Lets just go now..wait I think I hear footsteps,"Hestia said in a commanding manner. Ginny dropped Hermiones hand and raised her wand forward at the same time Hestia did. A balding man that smelled of wet dogs poked his head through the destroyed doorframe. "Coast clear, ahh I see you got the girl well good lets go then, before old stinky face Malfoy comes bustling down here, I got Tonks and the boy Weasley stalling people, but come on we cant hold them off forever." Mundungus Fletcher said warningly. He had his wand raised as well, but it was pointing in the opposite direction of Hestia and Ginnys wands. "Right. No time to chat then lets get a move on." Ginny said. "Come one Hermione, its gonna be alright. Trust me." Ginny said softly to her as she tightly grasped onto Hermiones wrist, following Hestia and Mundungus out of the room and down the hall.

"Dont worry Hermione, well have you out of this hellhole in no time," Mundungus said sloppily,winking at her. Hermione didnt say anything, she felt lockjawed. She wanted to scream what the hell they were doing here, but it seemed obvious. They were here to rescue Hermione, they thought she was in mortal peril or being treated injustly or something along those lines. The corriders blurred past Hermione in a swirl of darkness, as Ginny lead her by the hand, sometimes walking, sometimes running, and most of the time turning in down other corriders, that Hermione was sure lead the way as far away from the bedroom quarters as possible, and as Hermione thought about it, thats what exactly they were trying to do. Put as much space in between them and the rest of the other inhabitants. Finally, just when Hermione felt like she was going to faint, they stopped in the middle of a hallway with three corriders leading from it. "Shhh..listen..Do you hear that?" Mundungus said, his finger pressed against his mouth.

Footsteps were echoing from one of the corriders on front of them. Two figures were racing towards them. It was Tonks and George Weasley.:"RUN..WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW," Tonks yelled once she got in plain eyesight of the group. "Why?" Ginny said, one hand on her wand the other still holding tightly onto Hermiones wrist. But then behind them, another figure was wlaking fast towards them. "Gotcha," the voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed around the hall, "Youre mine now, trespassers." He turned his steely gray eyes at Hermione and snickerd," Ahh.. I see you have found and retrieved the prize that you have come for, good job, but what else should I expect? Im sure she gave no resistance in being taken away,"he said sneering at Hermione, his wand pointing to her heart. "What a poor choice in bride, but what can you expect from a mudblood." Hermione, as if by magic, found her tongue at these words. "Noooooo,...you misunderstand..I am not here by my free wil...I-" Hermione started to say, but was immediatley cut off by Ginny who had lifted her own wand at Lucius and started to stare him down and said,"Thats right. She came on her own! Were going to get her out of this place, and away from that snake of a son of yours." Ginny shouted. Lucius raised his wand a little higher and uttered a spell at the same time Ginny did. Ginnys spell hit Lucius right on the chest, knocking him out for a few seconds, while Luciuss hit Tonks too in the chest, but making her fall to the ground, her head bleeding tremendously.

Hestia cried out and with the help of Mundungus helped to support Tonks up off the floor, putting both of her arms over their heads. Ginny looked panicked but when she saw that Lucius showed signs of coming too, she bellowed, "Come one, we have to keep on going if were going to make it out of here alive!" Ginny lead the way as fats as she could down one of the three corriders, leading away from their position. They kept walking faster and faster until they reached the end of the corrider. It was a dead end. All there was, was a picture of a younger Lucius Malfoy staring down at the group of them sneering disapprovingly. "Perfect. We try to get out, and all we find is another bloody picture of that stupid snot!" Fred yelled to no one in particular. Mundungus helped Hestia bring Tinks to down slowly. She was definetly knocjed out, but she was loosing blood rapidly. "Tonks..wake up..Tonks!" Hestia kept saying over and over again. Ginny kept holding tighter on Hermiones hand, as of afraid that Hermione was going to run off at any second...and this idea had crossed Hermiones mind more than once.

"We need to get out of here," George repeated. "Before Lucius reawakens and sends for his goons to come after us." Mundungus was helping Hestia with Tonks, and George kept on pacing around in thought. Suddenly, a huge creak sounded where they were. The portrait opened from the side, and a tiny house-elf came out from it. "Li-Li!" Hermione proclaimed. She managed to break free of Ginnys grip and went over and hugged the little house-elf. "What are you doing here?" Hermione said. Li-Li looked positively shaking, and her eyes grew wide as she looked at the people who were surrounding them. Hermione let go of Li-Li and Li-Li said,"T-ttrying to g-gget away from the big noises. Li-Li used the secret passageway." She pointed to the portrait. Ginnys eyes widened. "Where does that passage lead to, elf?" she said as mock politley and calmly as she could muster. Li-Li didnt answer her, instead looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded her head, indicating for Li-Li to tell them. "T-tthe left one goes to the kitchens..the r-rright one goes to an underground tunnel that leads outside the grounds,and past he Entrance Gate outside,"she said stuttering all the way. "Brilliant." George said enthusiastically. "Well just use the passageway." "Oh no you wont! Youre not leaving here with my wife," a cold voice boomed from the shadows. Draco Malfoy walked into the torchlight, illuminating him completely. Li-Li gave a small yelp and crashed down on the floor in a bowing position and Hermione stiffened up straight startled to see her husbands presence.

"Oh yeah? Well, you can try to take her back but through my dead body first." George said, stepping forward, directly in front of Draco. Draco kept his eyes locked on Hermione for a moment, then turned his gaze over to George and smirked. "Fine. Have it your way..but I dont think I will need a wand to finish you." Draco paused after he said these words for a few seconds, then quite unexpectantly and suddenly punched George right in the nose. George stumbled back, his nose clearly broken by the amount of blood gushing out from it. Ginny strode forward to help her brother, who couldnt talk through all the blood. "Bastard" she screamed at him. "Egotistical prat, no wonder Hermione wants to leave this place so bad." Draco immediatley turned his gaze towards Hermione, his face slightly confused but full of pending anger. "Oh she does, does she? What, I suppose she tells you I rape her and beat her senseless, is that it?" he said evilly. Hermione shaked in her place. She hated this side of Draco.She had to act quickly before he took it too far. "Stop. Thats not true. I never told them that Draco." Hermione strode forward, an idea rising in her head. She softly pulled Li-Li up from her position. "Will you help me out?" she whispered to her. Li-Li looked apprehensively at Draco, then nodded her head in a "yes" form. "What is it that Missus wants Li-Li to do?" Hermione looked up first at her husbadn, then from Tonks, to George, to finally Ginny who looked questionably at Hermione. "I want you to lead my friends down thr passageway until you are sure they will be free of peril."

"Absolutely not" Draco commanded. Hermione got up from her bending position while she was talking to Li-Li. She stared him staright on the eye. "Do it. Do it now, Li-Li. I order you." Li-Li didnt even hesitate as she walked over to the portrait door, swung it open, and waited until the people followed her. Hermione looked at Hestia and Mundungus, and tilted her head towards the portrait,"Please. Go. Its the only way." Hestia hesitated for a split second, then looking at Tonks condition, walked towards the portrait hole, with Mundunguss help, supporting Tonks. "See you in a minute then," Hestia called back as they climbed through the hole. As Draco watched them leave, his face turned furious. "Li-Li, I command you to stop," he repeated, but nop matter how many times he said it, it made no difference. Li-Li helped Ginny support Fred, as he stumbled towards the portrait entrance. As Li-Li was putting Freds foot through the hole, Ginny looked back at Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, time to go," she said as she held out an arm to her. Hermione looked at her and back at Draco. She looked him in the eyes. "If you want yo go,then go, I give up." he said harshly. Hermione searched his eyes, looking for something, anything. Then she made up her mind. Still staring at Draco, she spoke to Ginny softly,"Im not going with you." Ginny blinked her eyes several times. "What? Wait..you mean..youre staying here with this bastard?" Ginny cried out. Hermione never broke eye contact with Draco. "Thats right. Im not going anywhere. So please just go. Before anything bad happens to you. I dont want Lucius and them finding you, please Ginny go. Before its too late."Hermione said pleadingly. But Ginny didnt budge. "You mean to tell me that you are staying here with this satanic monster...and..youre dishonoring my brothers memory by actually choosing to be here with him?" At these words, Hermione turned her head sharply.

"Ginny..you wouldnt understand." she said. Ginny looked positvely outraged. "What..What wont I understand? That you are actually, possibly enjoying living here? That you like all this money, and fancy stuff and sleeping with this boy? Is that what you want me to understand?" Hermione turned her head to the floor. "You couldnt possibly understand..because even I dont understand..not yet. I just know that im fine here and thats what matters." Ginny looked at Hermione as if she had just slapped her. "Fine? Fine? You chose fine over your friends? US? The ones who risked our necks to save your ungrateful ass! Well fine, Im gone." Ginny strode over to the portrait hole entrance, and then turned her head back, "But know this. From this point on..you are nothing to me. Nothing." and then she was gone, with the slide of the portrait going back into place.

As soon as the portrait hole snapped shut. Hermione all of a sudden figured out how exactly weak she was. Her knees were shaking and they buckled. She was about to hit the floor, when Draco caught her. Hermione looked up at his face. He looked confused,and a little shaken himself. But there was a twinkle in his eye. "You okay?" he asked. Hermione breathed in slowly. "Yeah..thanks for letting them go. Please dont tell your Death Eater comrades, please?" she aked him, pleadingly as he helped her to her feet. He didnt get a chance to answer, because at that moment footsteps echoed down the corrider. Lucius Malfoy, newly conscious, followed by a trail of Death Eaters behind him, all of them looking livid and staring at the pair of them. "Where did they go? Tell me son, where?" Lucius screeched. Draco looked at Hermione, and Hermione pleaded to him with her eyes. He looked emotionless as he looked at her and then he turned to his father. "Not sure. I came down here looking for my wife, and I found her here on the ground, unconscious. Apparently, she seperated from the group or something." Draco showed no hint of a lie when he spoke. Lucius studied his son and then said suspiciously," Apparently so. Well then take her to her quarters...I dont think it would be wise to keep her out here alone with that lot around, dont you agree, Hermione?" he said mock-worringly. Hermione nodded through clenched teeth. Draco grabbed her wrist and lead her away from the prying and suspicious eyes of the Death Eaters.

Draco repaired the door easily. Hermione sat on the couch uncomfortably, revisiting all of the memories of todays events in her head. It seemed almost unreal that just a few minutes ago that she had just seen her friends, members of the Order of the Phoenix here. Hermione leaned closer to the blazing fire. An echo of words floated around her head. The last conversation that she had had with Ginny. Hermione didnt understand why she didnt want to b rescued. Why did she choose to stay here? Why did I not choose to be safe and sound with my friends? Why did I choose to stay here with Draco? She turned her head in Dracos direction. He was pacing in front of the fireplace/ Hermione lowered her eyes. A tear fell from her eye, as she remebered the way Ginny looked at her before she went through that portal. A look of anger,hurt and dissappointment A look that made Hermione hurt in the very deep pit of her stomach and ask that ultimate question: Why did I choose Draco?


End file.
